Double or Nothing
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Sarah has some secrets that even she does not know about. And who better to help her unravel them, than the wise and devious Goblin King? But even that in itself could be dangerous. When the stakes are so high, it's double or nothing! JxS
1. Birthday Blues

**Request Fic: Double or Nothing **

NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to HellSingGurl, as it is her plotline. I have made a few changes to it, but mostly the ideas are a collaboration of both her ideas and mine. This was written as a request fanfic, and I hope you like it! ;-) You can thank her for inspiring me to write this story!

**Chapter 1: Birthday Blues**

Sarah smiled. It was not a happy smile, or a joyous smile. It was a sad smile. Especially considering it was her eighteenth birthday. She was surrounded by her family. But no friends were present. She still did not have any friends. And despite her family's best efforts to hide that fact from her, it was still blatantly obvious!

Althought she was surrounded by pretty brightly colored streamers, and tons of decorations, it still did not help to hide her fear. She had some definite trust issues; she always had. Well, maybe she could remember a time when she had been almost normal. But that was before she had encountered the Goblins, and their haughty, arrogant King.

"Aren't you going to blow out your candles, hun?" Karen's crisp voice brought her back to present. She tried not to remember her ordeal, anyway. Maybe it was all just a nightmare... "We're waiting."

"Yes," She broke from her trance. Sarah found herself falling into them more and more often lately. She had no idea what that meant. "Thank you all for throwing me this party, even though I really don't deserve it."

Toby just watched on in silence, as the three "grown-ups" of the house had their party. He was always that way, very quiet. Sometimes Sarah wondered if he remembered what happened three years ago. He was about to turn five now, and he would be starting school soon. While he was quiet enough at home, she often worried over whether he would tell the other children about the Goblins or not.

"Oh, nonsense dear," Robert, her father, told her.

"Don't be silly, Sarah. We're your _family_, and we love you very much. Now just make a wish, and maybe something nice will happen."

This was perhaps the nicest Karen had been to her, since her ordeal. Karen never said anything, but she was almost certain that her stepmother knew something sinister had occurred that night. Something that had been enough to frighten Sarah for a long time. She was no longer frightened, but she certainly was wary of any strangers which passed her way. And

"I wish... I wish..." That was when Karen murmured something. "What?"

"I said, you're not supposed to tell us what your wish is."

"Fine." _'I wish I was a Princess, in a land far far away... Then I wouldn't have to deal with this world, or this place, or these people, anymore!'_ And with that, she blew out the candles. She was tired of living in such a world, devoid of any wonder or happiness, where everyone was uniform and the same.

"I'm tired," Toby commented, bored. It was getting kind of late.

Karen silently tilted her head toward the kitchen, in an effort to get Robert to go with her. Thankfully, he understood her silent signal.

"I'll be right back, Sarah. I have to help Karen with something in the kitchen."

Did they think she was stupid? She knew that meant they were going to talk about her. But Sarah knew she had to keep up appearances, for Toby's sake, if for no one else's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the kitchen, the two were talking in hushed voices, so as not to be heard by their children.

"Doesn't she have any idea_ at all_?" The blonde demanded.

"I'm afraid not. This isn't going to be easy, but we will have to tell her eventually."

"Maybe we're lucky she's never had a date," She was wringing her hands nervously. "That way this will be so much easier. But it's just such a shame that she's never had any real friends."

Robert looked at his wife with sadness and regret in his eyes. "Well, don't beat yourself up over it. We can make today memorable for her, at least."

"You're right," She picked up a brightly wrapped present from behind the counter, and headed for the door. "Let's get this over with."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

To say it had been a bad day would have been a lie. But Sarah had noticed that everyone's mood, including her own, had been very glum all day long. What was with these people?! It was a very nice party, but she did not understand why her family was acting this way towards her. It was as if they thought they might never see her again. She could tell that even Toby had sensed that something was wrong.

But now that she was alone in her room, she could shrug it off, and play dress-up, and forget all about her troubles. Sarah knew she was too old for dress-up games, but somewhere deep in her heart, she had always treasured those words _"Go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes."_ That was he had said to her, and that was what she did. She found that more and more, she hung on his every word. She had memorized it all completely. Every last word he had spoken to her, she knew by heart. And deep inside, where only her darkest secrets were kept, that sickened her!

She was done playing dress up for now, but not because she was content. No, but Sarah felt her eyelids growing heavy, and she knew she had to get some rest. She had come of age, become a woman now, and that meant she would have to eventaully give some things up. She knew that. She just couldn't bring herself to stop being the same person she had been when she had seen him three long years ago. It felt like forever...

Sarah completed her nighttime ritual of changing into her much-too-childish nightgown, brushing her teeth, and saying goodnight to the photos of her mother. What a pity that she had never really known her mother. The only thing she even knew about the woman was that her first name was "Linda". And when this new actress, Linda Williams, came on the scene, she had assumed it was her mother. Ever since then, she had made it somewhat of a hobby to collect newspaper articles, magazine clippings, and anything else she could find related to Linda Williams.

"Goodnight Mom."

Robert had tried telling her that Linda Williams was not her mother, and that his Linda had a different last name, but she had refused to listen. The actress looked so much like her, it was pathetic. And so she continued to be strong-willed, and do as she wished. Tonight, sleep would not come easily for her. But at last, it finally came, as her breathing slowed, and her eyes closed slowly; her mind slipping from consciousness...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah's dreams were filled with horrible things. She dreamed of death, and violence, and destruction! It was enough to drive her mad, wondering how and when this had all happened. it just seemed so real... And there was a woman, wearing a faded brown cloak.

She could not see the woman's eyes, but she felt so familiar to Sarah. It was like she had known her all along. She saw a man who looked like her father, with a pained expression on his face. But he did not act like her father. Before the dream ended, Sarah could see that the woman was carrying a bundle; it was a child. She gave the child the the man who looked like Sarah's father. But he did not act like Robert did...

Before the girl seeing the dream could figure out what to make of it, the woman was gone. She had given the baby to the Robert look-alike, and vanished. The dream had a very sad, painful, scarred feel to it. It was like she was feeling someone else's memories...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or anything or anyone from the movie. Original plot idea belongs to HellSingGurl, so you can thank her for inspiring me for this story! Some OCs are mine, and original places, and etc. **

**A/N: Well, here is the first chapter of my brand new fanfic. Please R&R, I am anxious to know what readers think of this one. I will try to update as often as I possibly can! And as always, thanks for reading!**

-Kaline Reine


	2. Family Reunion

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 2: Family Reunion**

Sarah woke up when the morning sunlight hit her. She squinted, and sat up in bed. She didn't remember the light in her room to be that bright. Her long white nightgown trailed behind her, as her bare feet hit the cold marble floor. She saw that it was polished, and not carpeted like her room back at home.

_'This isn't my room!'_ Her brain struggled to think, having just awoken._ 'Where am I, and how did I get here?'_ She had never felt so strange before... The only thing she could think to do was scream loudly.

A shrill cry pierced the enchanted air, and echoed off the porcelain and marble walls of the palace with intensity. To Sarah's horror, the door opened, and a tall, slender, girl with long black hair entered the room. Deep green eyes regarded Sarah for a moment's time, before she spoke.

"I am Savina, and I am but a humble servant to the Queen," Her voice was melodic, and smooth. The girl curtsied, in an elaborate dark blue dress with golden designs all over it. She seemed to radiate a strange energy that Sarah had never experienced before. "And you are?"

"Sarah. Where am I, and how did I get here?"

"I do not know what you mean," At this remark, she seemed quite nervous. "But we had best get you ready to see the Queen. She has demanded your presence at once."

Sarah crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm not going anywhere. You have no right to _do this_ to me! I want to know what's going on, right now!"

The servant kept her tone smooth and calm, even though she was being yelled at for no reason. "There is no need to shout. The Queen will explain everything to you, if you will but grace her with your presence, Lady Sarah."

That sounded familiar. It sounded like she was back in the... No! "_No_!"

Savina wasted no time in getting Sarah a dress to wear out of some closet that was across the room. She wasn't even paying attention by now, she was searching for a way out. But it wouldn't do for her to run about some unknown Queen's palace without at least wearing something besides her nightgown... So she waited.

"You really don't have to do that," Sarah told the strange raven-haired girl, and recieved a questioning look from her. "I am more than capable of dressing myself. Thanks anyway, but you can go now."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

And with that, Savina curtsied once more, and was out the door, giving Sarah her privacy. She was amazed at how easy it had been. She looked at the dress that had been laid out on the plain white bed for her. It too, was white. Why was everything in the whole damned room solid white?! That didn't make any sense. It was a castle, of some sort, yes. But this was certainly not the castle beyond the Goblin City that she had been to three years ago. Not unless the King of the Goblins had married someone else, and they had taken over everything. Much as she would hate to admit it, that thought hurt Sarah. She tossed her gown onto the floor, and swiftly slipped on the white cotton dress. Seeing that a pair of white shoes had been set out to accompany it, she placed her feet in them, and she was ready to go.

Not bothering to brush her hair, she burst out the door, ready to run if she saw anyone. But oddly, the girl that had greeted her a few minutes ago was completely gone. Sarah felt out of sorts now. The floor beneath her feet was made of the same smooth marble-like material as the white floor in the room she had been in. But, instead of white, it was a stately and elegant blue swirl reflective marble. It was lovely, but she did not have time to marvel at pretty things right now.

All she wanted to do was get out of that place, and fast! Turning down corners, going this way and that, Sarah ran into the only other person she had seen in this place besides herself; the servant girl.

"I see that you are ready," She offered her a simple smile, and led her in the direction she had already been going. "I will take you to see the Queen now, and she can answer your questions."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The woman was not at all what Sarah had expected a Queen to look like. She had the same long choclate colored tresses that Sarah herself possessed, as well as a peculiar shade of cerulean blue eyes.

"Hello Sarah," Said the creature in the stunning blue robe. It looked like more like a cross between a kimono, a robe, and a dress. The robe was trimmed with gold, and it had little suns, moons, and stars all over it. It was a very peaceful looking garment, and the room matched it well. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Ankaa. I am Linda, the Queen here."

_'Linda...'_ Her mind echoed, but she shook it off. It had to be a coincidence. "Why am I here?"

"Why are any of us anywhere?" She smirked knowingly, while sipping what looked and smelled like tea. She did not sit on a throne, but in a small green armchair. Sarah took the one across from her, and looked around nervously. The bright sunlight shone through a large window, which took up the whole wall behind the Queen.

"I went to sleep in my room at home, and I woke up here. I have no idea what's going on, but I want some _answers_! This has gone on long enough. Please tell me where I am, so I can figure out a way to get back home."

Queen Linda smiled. Her daughter would make a really lovely Queen someday. "I'm afraid this is your home, Sarah."

"How do you even know my name? Oh forget it, this place is so confusing! I'm leaving!" She stood up from the chair, and headed for the hall, but was stopped short by the Queen's melodic voice.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I... I wish the King fo the Goblins would come and take me away..._ Right now_!"

To say she was disappointed when nothing happened would have been an understatement. Never once had she dared to call upon the Goblin King or his Goblins, since her encounter with them over three years ago. But Sarah's reasoning was that at least she knew some of the inhabitants there. Here, she knew no one, and felt alone. It was worse than being where she had been when she went to sleep!

"I'm afraid that no longer works, dear." Linda smiled, a smug little smile that reminded Sarah of her own. "At least, it does not work here in Ankaa."

"Are... are you my mother?" She didn't know what had made her ask that question, but something in the way the woman acted just made her do it. Sarah didn't know how she knew, but she just knew.

"Yes. I am Linda, and I am the Queen here. You are my daughter, Sarah. You always have been."

Suddenly, she came back into the room, as tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Then why couldn't I come here before? Why did you wait until now to find me?"

"You just turned eighteen, correct?"

"Y-yes..."

"Come and sit down. This is quite a long story, my darling. Here, have some tea," Linda cast a glance of annoyance at Savina, letting her know she was intruding. "You are dismissed. Thank you."

The girl left the mother and daughter alone to talk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, but I do own the Kingdom of Ankaa, along with it's Queen and servants. Althugh I suppose I really don't own the character of Linda Williams. Then again she is not Linda Williams, she is another Linda but still Sarah's Mom. So I suppose I really do not know whether I own her or not. That is kind of up for debate, hehehe... Jim henson and co. can calim her, as long as no one sues me! Lol. This is complicated... I do own the character of Savina, but I don't own her name, I think it's from Dungeons and Dragons, if I'm not mistaken. **

A/N: Well, another chapter down! I am excited about this fic, it holds promise. Not only that, but it seems to be moving along smoothly, don't you think? I hope I get more reviews for this fic, I would really like that. (::hint, hint::) (::cough::) Give-me-lots-of-reviews... (::cough::) I like how I have done this so far. And there is a little mystery involved here, so ah-hah! And it was funny how Sarah tried to call on Jareth, but it didn't work b/c of her mother's powers or some crap. That is cool! Oh, and by the way, this basic plotline here was HellSingGurl's idea. I always try to give people credit for their work and ideas. So yeah... R&R people! I got a review from notwritten already, and it was my first one, and it made me really, really happy! Wheeee!!! (::gives notwritten a shiny golden trophy that has "first review" written on it::) Lol. :-)

-Kaline Reine 


	3. Ultimate Sacrifice

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 3: Ultimate Sacrifice**

Sarah listened intently, as she and her mother, who she had searched for all those years, sat quietly talking. They were still in the room that her mother had called the "Sun Room". She could see why...

"When you were a baby..." Linda began the tale she knew her daughter had waited her whole life to hear. "There was trouble here in the Underground."

"Wait, so I am in the Underground, then?"

"Yes. But how do you know about this place?"

"I've been here before," Sarah was hinting that it was a touchy subject for her. She obviously did not want to talk about it.

Linda decided not to press her too much. "Very well. As I was saying, shortly after you were born, there were terrible things happening here. I was, and still am, Queen of Ankaa. This is your true home, Sarah." At her daighters look of confusion, she raised a hand for her to be silent, and continued her tale. "My only wish was for your safety. Your father wanted the same thing too. We de-"

"Where is he? Can I meet him?" She interrupted.

"I am afraid you already have. Robert was once a Fae like me, sweetheart. But he gave all that up for you. We knew that one of us would have to give up ruling the Kingdom, in order to go with you to the aboveground, where you would be safe. He made the ultimate sacrifice for you, Sarah. Now he cannot ever come back."

Suddenly, the past few days made perfect sense to Sarah. "That would explain why he was acting so weird these past few days... But why can't he come back?"

A girl, her face almost covered in her long black hair, entered the Sun Room unannounced. "Your Majesty. There is a visitor here. He demands to speak with you, and you alone."

"Thank you, Savina," She smiled, and in one graceful movement, the Queen was halfway to the open door. As a thought ocurred to her, she turned to face her daughter. "Regretfully, we must continue our conversation at a later time. Why don't you take Savina with you, and have her show you our butterfly garden?"

"That sounds nice," Sarah answered, but both of the others could see she was still upset at being brought here against her will.

"Come, I will show you the way, my Lady."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah had expected to see an outdoor garden, filled with butterflies. That was not what she saw. The garden was a large, lavish greenhouse, although it was not actually green, but a stunning clear color, that reflected all the colors of the rainbow. Savina lingered behind her, while she looked around. She was instructed not to leave the gardens, or venture outside of the castle.

There were all kinds of flowers, ranging in size and shape and color. None of them were what she was used to. She did not recognize any if these plants as being from the world she was from.

"They're so beautiful," She remarked, breahless, while she walked down the many arranged aisles of the huge greenhouse.

That was when she saw a large pink butterfly land on one of the flowers. Timidly, she reached out to touch the flower, just after she watched the winged creature flit away from it. When her fingers gently caressed the leaves, she saw them wither away, curl up and die, before her eyes. She gasped in surprise.

"What happened?"

"What is it, Lady Sarah?" Savina rushed to her side, fearful for her well-being. She saw what was left of the flower. "Oh. I've never seen that happen before. I'm not sure what to make of it, really."

"It would appear... she has been blessed with Fae magic." A masculine voice sent chills up Sarah's spine.

Savina made a disgusted face when she saw who it was. "What do you want, Devlin? Go away."

Sarah gave the man a good once-over. He was gorgeous, and she could not stop her eyes from lingering once they had met his. He had black hair that was long, but not too long, reaching the back of his neck, and stopping before it reached his shoulders. It looked fluffy and soft; the kind she longed to run her fingers through. His jeweltone green eyes were what caught her attention the most. They looked alot like Savina's, only his were much darker in intensity and color. His face was unique; he had a strong jawline, with rather large lips for a Fae, if that's what he was, and smooth, creamy powder-white skin.

He met her gaze for a long moment, smirking as he did so. "Forgive me, but I heard there was a new girl in town. Thought I'd come by and see for myself." Lecherous jewels skimmed over her body, as if comsuming with just a look. "Tell me, Princess... Is there a lucky man in your life, or what?"

Sarah remained silent, she only stared at him as if she'd never seen a Fae before. She knew he could use magic, because he had appeared out of nowhere in the greenhouse garden where the two girls were talking. What had they been talking about?

"Shove it, Devlin," Savina did not speak this way to herself or the Queen, so Sarah knew something was wrong. "Leave us be. We were just trying to figure something out. And it does not concern you."

He growled at his sister. Who did she think she was, treating him like that? And the Princess was being just as cruel to him. She wouldn't even speak. "I saw what happened. She touched the flower, and it withered away and died." He circled around Sarah slowly, moving to inspect the wilted plant more closely. "Such a pity..." He breathed in her ear, and reminded her of someone she did not want to be reminded of. "To waste such a lovely flower." There was something dark and sinister to his voice.

"Do you know why that happened?" If he knew something she didn't, then she was wholeheartedly interested in whatever it was he had to say. And Sarah couldn't get over the way he spoke; so breathily.

"Yes. It's obvious that you have magic. I don't know how, but you do. Tell me, were you feeling dark emotions recently? Such as anger and hatred, maybe?"

"More like regret and I guess... I have been feeling a little upset lately, yes."

He nodded, still only inches away from her face until Savina pulled him back. "Then that explains it. The emotions you feel are conrolling your magic, because you have not learned to control it yourself just yet."

"Get out of here!" The dark haired servant was clearly getting annoyed with what was going on between the two of them. Sarah thought she was a bit jealous. "You have no right poking around the Queen's gardens! Take a hike!"

"Not. until. I. am. _finished_." He growled at her through gritted teeth, before turning back to flash a debonair smile at Sarah. "Princess Sarah, I would be honored to have the privelege of being the one to teach you how to properly control your magic. That is, if you will have me as a teacher."

"I- I'm not sure..." She stammered, but then after gazing into his eyes, changed her mind. "Yeah, that sounds alright, I guess..."

All he did was smile, and then he was gone, in a puff of smoke. Sarah wondered whether she'd imagained it all, before she heard Savina say something.

"That was my half-brother, Devlin. I do hope you will forgive his... ill manner."

"Don't be sorry, it was fine."

Savina decided it was time for the Princess to leave the garden for now. "May I ask you something?" She said, as she led her back into the magnificent castle.

"Sure."

"Why did you tell him he could teach you magic? I mean, it might be best to consult with the Queen on such matters first, don't you think?"

"I- I'm not really sure why I said what I did. It doesn't really matter anyway. He was only trying to be nice. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself, thank you!" She strode away angrily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Labyrinth, or anything associated with it, other than this, and some of my other, fanfics. I do own and OCs or settings I create. **

**A/N: I hope this chapter was alright. So what do we think of Devlin and Savina, hmm? Please R&R, I would love to hear what everyone thinks! I was trying some foreshadowing techniques here, I hope it worked... You will see the irony in all of this later. Lol. I am trying to post at least one chapter a day, if I can. No promises, but I will try. That should give everyone something to look forward to every day. Thanks for reading, and an extra special thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. (::gives you all 2nd place and 3rd and 4th and so on medals for being among the first to review::) I love it! I really would like more reviews for this one, if that is possible. **

-Kaline Reine 


	4. Bloodline Secrets

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 4: Bloodline Secrets**

Linda met the gaze of the stubborn Fae with one of her own. She did not like to be ordered around. Especially by those that she felt were lesser than her. She had always liked him, but now he seemed to be getting overly pushy lately.

"What is it you want, Goblin King?" She addressed him just as her daughter had, all those years ago; practically spitting out his title.

"I am here for the girl," Jareth remarked with an arrogant sneer. "She is mine, you promised her to me through an agreement with my parents many years before. You knew this day was to come, Linda. I demand you turn over my rightful property to me."

"Property?" She raised an eyebrow and laughed at his bold statement. The two laughed together, like old friends. But then the seriousness returned to the conversation, all too quickly.

"Seriously, where is she?"

"Sarah does not belong to you just yet, Jareth. She has yet to go through her rite of passage as a woman. We have to hold a coming-of-age ceremony before she can possibly be allowed to wed."

He rolled his mismatched eyes. "Don't tell me that you _really_ intend to carry out _such _an old tradition?"

"Nothing is old in the eyes of the Fae, you know that."

"I suppose you are right, then," He smiled, hopeful at the notion of finally having his precious Sarah all to himself at last. "Besides, it shall give me something to look forward to. I have not been dancing in... ages."

He still recalled, with fondness, his last dance with Sarah. She had looked so beautiful that night, all dolled up in her mother's dress. He certainly could see the resemblance between herself and her mother. Linda was a force to be reckoned with, and he bode her no ill will. He simply wanted to ensure that he was the only man ever to touch Sarah. Was that really asking so much? They had been betrothed since her birth, after all...

"If that is all you wish to discuss, I must be on my way. If you would be so kind as to forgive me, but I really must insist that you leave now."

"I understand," He nodded respectfully to her, but did not bow. Their two kingdoms were considered perfect equals. Neither held power over the other. "But there is one more thing. When is her official coming-out going to be held?"

Linda had yet to even give any thought to the matter. "I have yet to decide the date. She is in a strange place, and she may like to become accustomed to it before doing anything drastic. I will leave the matter up to her for now."

He narrowed his eyes, clearly not liking what was happening. "Be that as it may, she must still attend the ceremony. And when she does, my intentions shall be amde clear. Be sure to let me know when the date is to be set. Until then... farewell, Linda."

"Goodbye Jareth," She chuckled, as he kissed her hand lightly, and then he was gone.

_'This is not good,'_ She decided. _'Whatever am I going to do? I will be forced to honor the contract, but if my kingdom is to survive, I cannot do that.'_ This was more of a problem than she had given it credit for.0

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When she found her daughter, she was still with Savina, although the two did not look entirely happy with one another. She sighed, long and heavy, as she forced herself to smile at Sarah.

"Let us see if lunch is ready."

"That's a good idea," Sarah mumbled. "I think I could use something to eat, after having missed breakfast."

Linda was surprised to hear her say that. "We do not usually eat breakfast here. There is too much else that I have to do in the mornings."

Savina chose not to add to the conversation, she only followed the two to the lavish dining room. She had been chosen, hand picked by the Queen herself, to accompany and guard the Princess of Ankaa. And she would do so, even if she was not overly fond of the girl. She would find a way to get along with her.

"What do you think of it?" Her mother asked.

"It's lovely!"

And indeed it was. The table seemed to be made of the finest polished pearl. It was white, with a bit of a gleam to it. There was a large floral arrangement in the center of it, with white lilies and roses woven in among the baby's breath. Those were flowers she recorgnized from the aboveground; a bit of home.

Sarah took her seat in a chair that another servant pulled out for her. She had short red hair, and brown eyes. No introductions were made, she only pulled out chairs for the Queen and her daughter, and then served their lunch to them. The table had already been set, and everything was so fancy.

"This looks... strange." Sarah commented.

"I know it may appear that way, but I assure you it's quite good."

"What kind of meat is this?"

The Queen shrugged. "I'm not certain. But I know that my chef is very skilled, and would never serve me anything but the best quality meat. The rest of the meal may look strange, but once you taste it, you will find that some of it tastes like foods you are used to. I promise, you will like it if you give it a chance."

Sarah tried the food, and found it was not at all bad. But it still was not what she was used to. She noticed that Savina bowed her head respectfully, and left mother and daughter to dine alone.

"Why did Savina leave?"

"She is only a servant here. Servants are not permitted to eat with royalty. It is not proper etiquette, Sarah. Don't worry yourself over it too much, she is used to it. She will eat in her room, in the servant's quarters."

She saw the redheaded servant offer her a kind smile. Maybe she was pleased that Sarah was so concerned over the well-being of the servants.

The meal went on without much more than small talk being said between them. Linda thought it inappropriate to have a heart-to-heart with Sarah so close to prying ears. What she had to say could wait until later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why are we in here again?" Sarah asked, seeing that her mother had led her into the Sun Room again.

"This room is sealed with white magic, and no one can listen in to what we ahve to say when in here. I need to discuss things with you, Sarah. We were never able to finish our conversation from earlier."

Sarah said nothing, but only listened intently.

"Your father had to go aboveground to care for you when you were a baby. I have told you that already. He cannot come back, because he is over the age of eighteen. Only children, and those with the mind of a child, can be brought to the Underground. With the exception, of course, of those brought here by some old Fae tradition or law."

"If there are exceptions," Sarah whined. "Then why can't one be made for him?"

Linda smiled at her, maternally. "I'm afraid that is not possible. You see, that can only be done, by say... Wishing away a child. That would grant him the ability to come Underground, but only for the sole purpose of running the Goblin King's Labyrinth, in order to win back the child. Once the runner has either won or lost, they must be sent back aboveground, either with or without a child. There are other beings in other Kingdoms who have similar rules such as this."

From the look on Sarah's face, she immediately knew she had struck a nerve. Just what had happened during her last trip, to make her so distraught? Still, she had thought it better to use a basis for comparison that Sarah herself was familiar with.

"Wait, how do you know about that? Do you know the Goblin King?"

Queen Linda had to laugh at that one. "Yes, Jareth and I are quite well acquainted. But don't worry, it's nothing to be _jealous_ over." She smiled at the way her daughter blushed at the mention of the beautiful masculine Fae. "The Labyrinth was more of a test to see if you were true of heart, or not. I'm sure it will be explained to you later. Anyhow, back to explaining things...

As you know, you were given certain powers by the Goblin King. But what you don't know is that in order to keep those powers, you must be returned to the Underground as soon as yout turn Eighteen. Any later, and you would have been trapped in the Aboveworld forever! Only children are allowed to pass through the void in between worlds without changing one way or another, as was in the case of Toby when he was there in the Labyrinth with you."

Each time she said the word "Labyrinth", the Princess cringed. But Linda continued anyway.

"One thing I did not count on was Karen being in the mix. I never expected Robert to tkae a new wife, but I have learned to deal with it. We can never be together again, so I suppose it was only a matter of time..." She seemed sad when she said this.

A thought ocurred to Sarah, suddenly. "Wait. Won't they miss me when they realize I'm gone? I mean, they'll probably be so upset, and call the police, and worry over me for years! It isn't fair to them!"

"You don't have to be upset over that, my dear," Linda spoke to her daughter in that soothing tone of voice that only a true mother could have. "Robert has told Karen about his true identity long ago. She knows all about it, and has accepted it as the truth. No one will be surprised when you are gone."

"_That's_ a relief."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do now own Labyrinth or anything associated with the movie. **

A/N: Well, this chapter was a bit longer this time around, huh? I wish I could make them longer, but then I would not be able to update as often as I do. Well, Jareth is finally in this one. But he is forbidden to have contact with Sarah yet. I wonder why? Hmm, mysterious chapter... But at least toward the end some of the "rules" I came up with were explained. But like Linda said, sometimes there are exceptions. Lol. What could possibly be in store next time? Wait and see! I promise not to keep you waiting TOO long! Don't worry, Devlin AND Jareth are both in this next chapter. hehehe. I am such a tease!

-Kaline Reine 


	5. Magic Massage

**Double or Nothing **

**Chapter 5: Magic Massage**

When Sarah had finished talking to her mother, they shared a quick dinner together. Afterwards, it was getting late, so Sarah decided to call it a night. Linda whispered to Savina she did not have to escort the girl to her room, since it was not that far from the dining hall. The servant felt wary of this, but nodded. Why was the Queen being so laid back lately? She was normally so cautious. It just did not make sense...

The Princess was startled, when she felt an ice cold chill run up her spine. She felt an odd presence in the room with her, and gasped when she turned to face two green eyes, shining at her from within the darkness. She had just turned the corner to enter the hallway where her room was located, and did not expect to see anyone there.

"Do not be afraid, Princess," The velvet voice floated out from the darkness. In the dim lighting, she could barely make out the form of Devlin's face leering at her. "I will not harm you." A gentle touch brushed across her sensitive cheek, and it made her face blush a bright red. This was cause for her to welcome the darkness, this time.

"What do you want?" Her voice almost failed her, and she did not pull away from his touch, as it moved it's way down her neck, until finally he withdraw his palm from her skin.

_'A dangerous move to encourage me...'_ He thought darkly, but kept that to himself... for now. "I am here to set up a time for your magic lesson. Would tomorrow be acceptable?"

"That's fine."

There was a long and awkward silence, as the two just gawked at each other. And finally, Devlin spoke.

"I was thinking roughly around two o' clock tomorrow afternoon. How does that work for you?"

"That sounds fine," She replied, still taken with examining the intricacies of his features. "Where will you meet me?"

"Oh, I'll find you when it's time," He managed, before receding back into the darkness, and vanishing.

She was almost sad to see him go, before shaking it off, and finding her door in the dark. Sliding inside her bedroom, she let out a breath of relief. At least their words had seemed innocent enough. But there was something about the way they had looked at each other... She shuddered, and started getting ready for bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The King of the Goblins sat alone, except for his minions, brooding in his castle. He had loved Sarah, loved her with all his heart. And he had asked her to marry him then, three years ago in his Labyrinth; in his castle. And she had flat out _denied_ him!

The agreement set up between both his parents and hers, a long time ago, was that if he could convince her to marry him on her own, then he could have her right away, and would not have to wait. But she had turned him away, so now he must wait until she is officially of age to claim her. He would have her either way, but this way he had to wait even longer.

"This is ridiculous!" He cried out loud, to no one in particular. His Goblins paused to watch him for a moment, but then turned back to whatever moronic activities had consumed their time before his little outburst.

Jareth continued to mutter darkly to himself, as he gazed at the night sky beyond the large window. "I feel it in the air... Something is not quite right this night!" Some of his Goblins laughed at this. "Be _quiet_! I'm trying to think of a way to..." He muttered, and his voice trailed off, nothing but a whisper on the wind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When morning came, Sarah realized she had slept until it was nearly noon. She knew this, because there was an old fashioned alarm clock sitting on the plain white marble table beside her boring bed. She had to get a move on, if she wanted to keep her date with Devlin this afternoon! _'Meeting... Not date!'_ She scolded herself. _'It is a _meeting

She went through the door that led to her own private bathroom, as she'd found out yesterday, and set about the task of preparing a bath for herself. She was surprised to find it was somewhat remotely like what she was used to. Sarah undressed, and stepped into her bath, all the while feeling prying eyes watching her, somehow. She kne/w it was silly, but she felt eyes upon her.

Trying to hurry through what was left of her bath, she quickly washed her hair, then scrubbed herself with something that looked like soap. Everything was plain white, the soap, the shampoo, the towels. Speaking of towels, she grabbed one off a rack, and rushed out of the bathroom and over to her closet. At leats all of her clothes weren't white. She chose something shiny and light blue, then tried it on to find that it was a perfect fit. It clung to her curves, and complimented her nicely. She found a matching pair of shoes to compliment it. Thankfully, the dress was long and did not reveal much of her legs. But her bust was a different matter! It had a remotely low neckline, but she still liked the color and the dress itself was glamorous; something she thought a Princess should wear.

Timidly, she wandered back to the dining room, and asked the same redhead to get her a quick lunch. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I think I might have slept past lunch. Is there any way you can get me something to eat, please?"

"Certainly," She curtsied, and went into the next room, where the actual kitchen was. She returned in a few moments wih a salad and some kind of sandwich. "Is this to your liking?"

"This looks great, thank you!" She smiled at the girl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"My Queen," While Sarah ate, Savina had taken the liberty of warning Linda of what might happen. "May I have a word with you?"

"Certainly, Savina. You look upset. What is it?"

"I heard my brother talking last night, and he mentioned that he had an appointment with Sarah today. Were you aware?"

"No, I was _not_," Linda looked worried, but she quickly regained her composure. "But I do not see how that poses any threat. It's just Devlin we're talking about."

"Yes, but he intends to... court her."

She raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, Savina... That imagination of yours could run away with you, if you would only let it. Since when has he been the_ least_ bit interested in courting anyone? Devlin has dozens of women, some of them Princesses as well, flocking after him. What would he want with my daughter?"

"I do not know, but I am worried. Sarah is frail, and new to this place. Devlin has already made his intentions with her _quite_ clear."

"I suppose there is not much we can do about it, anyhow."

"But she is betrothed to another, is she not?"

Linda was started to get annoyed, and it showed. She was scowling at her servant now. "As I said, there is little that can be done. Let her keep her appointment, it does no harm to anyone."

"As you wish, my Queen," Savina knew when to back off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was nice to know that not everyone in this place was perfectly sculpted, or beautiful and skinny. The redhead that apparently tended the dining area was testiment to that fact. Sarah liked the way she was, though, with her puffy cheeks, and sweet smile.

"Thank you," Sarah told her, as she left. The girl only smiled, and did not offer a response. She got the feeling no one was really used to being treated very nicely around here.

She got up from the table, not really knowing where she was going. Sarah headed for the Sun Room to see if her mother was there, but instead she found Devlin standing in front of her, before she could even reach it.

"So nice to see you again, Princess," His breath was barely above a whhisper, as he gazed longingly at her. Obviously, he liked the dress she had chosen.

"Yeah... So where did you want us to have this lesson?"

"Where did you have in mind?"

"I'm new here, remember?" They both chuckled lightly at her statement. At least she was succeeding in lightening the mood a little. "I barely even know my way around. Besides, you're the teach for the moment."

"Hmm... I'm sure the Queen wouldn't mind _too much_ if we used her private study. Hopefully no one will bother us there."

He led the way, and she silently followed. The thought of being alone with this guy was making her stomach do somersaults. Devlin held the door for her, and gently ushered her inside. The contact he made with the small of her back, when he did so, was electrifying.

"Let us begin," He spoke with a very business-like tone, once they were both settled onto a rather large cream-colored couch. "Maybe we should start at the beginning, that's always a good place to begin. How are you feeling with your accomadations in this place?"

"I like it here. It's not what I'm used to, but it's okay."

"What about your room?"

She almost did a double-take! Why was he so quick to switch the conversation to her bedroom?! In a panic, she could only speak the truth, which was blurted out rather fast. "I don't like how everything in it is solid white."

"Ah... There is a very good reason for that. It's done that way in all the guest rooms. They are all exactly the same, until a guest stays in one of them. Then, they're expected to kind of make it their own, so to speak."

Sarah really wasn't listening to a word he said this entire time. She had only heard bits and pieces, and was staring at his lips, mesmerized by the way they moved. His face had no stubble, or hair whatsoever. Were all Fae this way? It was the same way with the Goblin King, she realized. Only Devlin looked so much younger than Jareth had. _'Jareth,'_ She mused. _'His name... I can't recall ever calling him by it. Strange...'_

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

He smirked, as if he knew what she was up to. The poor girl had been staring at him open-mouthed, for pity's sake! "I was just explaining that if you want your room to be more appealing to you, you can make it that way yourself. They don't create the rooms to suit your taste, here in Ankaa. I've lived here all my life, and I know how they do things."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"That's what I'm about to teach you. You're a beginner, so I won't bother showing you how to create anything on your own yet. Just try not to let your emotions run rampant, or we may have a dragon or two on our hands." He chuckled, and summoned a drink for himself, complete with glass. "Would you care for something?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Sarah blushed, noticeably.

Devlin shrugged, taking a sip of whatever it was he had. "Suit yourself. Anyway, if you want to learn magic, you've got to start with the basics. I think you should start with changing your room. You can decorate it any way you want. And when you leave Ankaa, _if_ you ever _do_, the servants will make it back to the way it was before, and prepare it for the next guest. That way, everyone feels perfectly at home. If you learn fast enough, and you think you have enough power, you can even add more windows, or reshape the walls."

"That's fascinating," She replied, seeming to hang on his every word.

He got the feeling she wasn't even listening in the slightest sense of the word. But Devlin continued to explain it to her, and she seemed to catch on, anyway. They practiced changing some of the Queen's things around in her study. Sarah decided to leave them that way, to see if her mother would notice later. They had a good laugh about that, until they moved on to other topics.

Not once did he make her feel uncomfortable, until he made a rather awkward request of her.

"Sit on my lap," It was more of a command than a request, but Sarah was hesitant anyway. He had a very Goblin-King-like smile on his face, and it made her wary.

"What?" She looked at him, with confused doe eyes. "_Why_?"

"It's part of your lesson. I can help you learn faster this way. I find it much easier to lend a helping hand, while being in close proximity to the person. It really will help."

"Alright," She cringed at the thought, but once she settled down, it was not so bad. It might have been pleasant, even, if not for the way his lips almost grazed her ear when he spoke softly.

"_Much_ better," Devlin had thought it was a good idea at first, but now he was not so sure. She seemed so tense, so rigid. "Are you alright? You seem nervous."

"I'm fine."

"This won't work if you're nervous. Can I offer you a massage?"

She was stuck. What could she say? She accepted what hinted at being a slightly suggestive offer at first. "If you think it's necessary..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, or anything associated with the movie. But I DO own Devlin, and his smexy arse! Hehehe! **

A/N: I know it's not the best, and it would probably be nicer if it was Jareth, but don't worry... he gets his chance, believe me. Thanks to all those who have reviewed! I love you all, and I am so happy I am finally getting more reviews for this! Jareth is in the next chapter, at the veeeeeery beginning, I think. And so is Sarah's Dad. Oooh, more mystery. Sorry. I will have this out soon, though. I am loving this plot. Wow... I want to know what my readers think, as I value your opinions more than my own. It is nice to meet new people, and get reviews from all the nice shiny new people. I have no idea where that came from... I am tired, and have been up late working on this, so bear with me. I am still trying to meet my goal of a chapter a day, but I am aware that I missed a day, and so now we have slightly longer chapters from now on to make up for it... Hopefully. ;) It might be a little longer between posts during the next few weeks, b/c I am doing a Valentine's Day Labyrinth fanfiction story! Yay!!! Consider this the official announcement of that, hooray! We're going to see if he really WILL spin her Valentine evenings, bwahahahaha!!! Wish me luck. Keep an eye out for that fic, it will be up around Valentine's Day.

-Kaline Reine 


	6. Through Unseen Eyes

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 6: Through Eyes Unseen...**

Unseen eyes watched on, while his beloved had her first lesson in magic. He was forced to watch on, helpless as she recieved a massage from the other man.

_'Those should be _my_ hands on her...'_ He thought to himself, sounding a little like a spoiled child._ 'That should be_ my _lap she's sitting in! Damn, but how can I have her? I now what he is trying, and it_ will not work_! If only there was a way for me to show her...'_

Now he mused aloud... "Oh my darling Sarah... How can I _ever_ make you see?"

He tried, but he still could not tear his eyes away from the image he was forcing himself to watch. He loved Sarah, more than anything. Yet he could not even fully admit it to himself. At least, not in that exact way... Jareth had already asked her to be his bride, when she had traversed his Labyrinth. He had asked her numerous times, in his own twisted way, and she never missed a chance to tuirn him down!

Long ago, before her birth, his parents had struck a formal contract with hers. It stated that if he could convince her on his own, without anyone's aide, that he loved her and make her understand without having to actually tell her such, that they could be wed immediately. He had suffered in silence, longing to tell her during those thirteen hours they were together, but not being able to. He had told her everything but that! And still, the little minx had eluded him in the end, and turned him down mercilessly.

Obviously she didn't even like him! But the more he watched, the more he grew to dispise this "Devlin" person! She seemed to prefer him so much more... And then what was he to do? Jareth had a cold heart, yes. But could he really be so cruel as to force her to marry himself when she craved the company of another? he did not th8ink he could bring himself to be quite that much of a monster.

_'I think I will have a word with Linda about this later...'_ He smirked at the thought, but then another came to him.

Picking a crystal seemingly from the very air itself, he made a silent wish to speak with Sarah's father. He grew tense as he waited for the former King of Ankaa to pick up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Robert noticed that there was a glow coming from the small crystal he kept inside his jacket pocket. He had only just arrived home, and was goign through some paperwork from the office, when he felt it's pull. Pushing the papers quickly aside, he jumoed at the chance to speak with his ex-wife and possibly, his daughter. The man's face was not what he had expected, and he jumped a bit.

"Oh, Jareth!" he exclaimed. "It's you... I'm sorry, I was expecting Linda."

"Prepare yourself for disappointment," The Goblin King told him, in what he tried to make a nonchalant voice.

"How is Sarah doing?"

"Not well, I am afraid. Well, on second thought, she appears to be doing quite well. A little _too well_, actually."

Karen joined him on the sofa, and just watched silently, while he talked to a man she had never met, inside a crystal ball. "What do you mean?"

"Linda is becoming reluctant about our union. Though she knows it is bound to happen, due to your prior contract with my parents, I fear she wants to keep the girl around... For her own uses, perhaps?"

"What has she done now?"

"Oh, not much..." He said lightly. "She allows her to be given magic lessons from a known sexual predator, twice convicted. Why, he has only just been released! And now she allows him to have at the girl. I've no idea what kind of intentions the Queen harbors, but they are not to my liking. I was just checking in on Sarah, when I saw some behavior that was _most_ uncalled for!"

Robert's expression grew sad, and his wife looked sympathetic. "I thought this might happen."

Karen interrupted him, by giving his arm a gentle squeeze. There was no doubt she still felt guilty for almost having him committed to an asylum all those years ago, before she saw proof of his honesty with her. "It'll be alright, dear. Time heals everything. And I'm sure you'll get to see Sarah again. It's only a matter of time. Do you think Linda means to keep Sarah there, and not honor the betrothal contract?"

Robert and Jareth exchanged worried glances, as the woman prattled on. It was Jareth, being the stronger of the two, who spoke first. "Perhaps she wishes to keep the girl bound to her kingdom, so that she can retire as Queen? I am certain that she grows weary of her duty these past few years."

"That sounds like my Linda," Robert couldn't help but smile, as he thought of his first love. "She may be hoping for Sarah to rule over Ankaa in her place. That makes perfect sense!"

"Yes, and she cannot do so if she is wed to me. Our laws dictate that the bride must always join with her husband's kingdom, and not the other way around. With no heir in sight, it would seem that Linda would be stuck in her position as Queen for quite some time, don't you agree?"

"Hasn't she met anyone yet?" Karen made a face when she said this. Her distaste for the woman was apparent, and it made the Goblin King chuckle. But then he frowned.

"Linda refuses to court, or take another as her King. If she does not produce an heir, I am certain Ankaa will fall into chaos upon her death. It will be without leadership."

"Isn't there _any_ way I can come back?" Robert cut his way back into the conversation, desperate to help her now. Carefully, he eyed Toby, who was sitting in the next room, watching television quietly.

"Robert!" Karen screeched. "Don't even _think_ about it! Having him go to that awful place _once_ is bad _enough_!"

"I know... It's just... I miss Sarah terribly. Can't I wish him away, just once?"

"You are aware, of course, that you would be fated to_ lose_?" Jareth reminded his long-time friend. "No one except for Sarah has beaten the Labyrinth for several milennia."

"Yes, and then we'd be without _both_ of our children!"

He sighed. "You're right; both of you. I just wish I could warn Sarah!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After her magic lesson, Sarah left feeling very good about herself, and her own abilites. Devlin had flirted with her alot during her time with him, and she thought it was funny. Why didn't he just ask her out already? She wasn't entirely certain that was how things were done here, come to think of it. She would make a point to ask someone about it later. Right now, she wasn't even completely sure that was what she wanted. But Sarah had never had a boyfriend before, and the thought of finally having one as attractive as Devlin was infinetely appealing.

She hummed a little tune to herself, not sure where she'd picked it up, while she went back to her room to try her luck at changing her environment on her own. Closing the door, she concentrated on her bed first, since it was after all the main componet of a bedroom. When she next opened her eyes, she found the room looked almost exactly like the one she had back home.

_'So I must be stronger than I thought!'_

She hadn't meant to change the whole room, just one part of it. Shrugging, the Princess changed out of her outfit, and into a simple yellow cotton dress. It was short-sleeved, and covered her up well, so it would be the perfect thing to wear to dinner with her mother that evening, she decided.

Remarkably, Sarah made it through dinner without blushing, or talkong about Devlin even once! She returned to her room after an accpetable dinner, feeling somewhat pleased with herself. After some thought, she decided to make her bed bigger than the one she had had back in her real room. It was more comfortable that way. And she had changed a few other things, like the various stuffed dolls and toys were gone... Along with a _certain_ statue that had sat on her vanity once, that reminded her of s _certain someone_ she did not want to be reminded of! Why did it hurt her to think of him now? It hadn't been that way before. But try as she might, Sarah could not erase the pang of guilt that came through her, as she thought of the wicked man!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Devlin made it home late that night, his sister was being nosey as usual. She was always asking him things like how his day went, and whatnot. He told her to leave him alone, and went to his room, without saying anything else.

He'd been in trouble countless times before, and two women had even filed charges against him! But really, he was just misunderstood. He'd never doen anything wrong, and he'd never had to be overly pushy about it, either. The dark-haired Fae let out a long and heavy sigh, as he payed on his bed, gazing out the window at the stars.

What the hell was wrong with him?! All he could think of was the Princess...

_'It'd be just my luck to fall for a Princess,'_ He mused. _'But Sarah isn't like other girls I've met. She's witty, and timid, and shy, and sweet, and the others were none of those things. But she's betrothed to him... And she doesn't even know it! I should have told her, but it's really not my place.'_

And besides, he really didn't want to be the one to upset her, either. He did not want to be associated with Jareth, at least not in her mind, in any way, shape, or form! At least he could spend what time he had with her, and they could become friends, at least.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, etc.**

A/N: Here is what I hope to be a little more revealing chapter than previous ones. We now know what the problem is, but how do we find a solution for it? Hmm... And the irony is that all this chaos is going on all around her, and yet Sarah knows nothing about any of it. Guess she "forgot" to ask Linda who her visitor was! Oh my, how convenient... Lol. I hope this also revelas more about Devlin. So it would seem he is not quite the villain everyone thought him to be, huh? But keep in mind that Linda is not evil in any way, she is just out for the dignity and safety of her kingdom. Please R&R and tell me what YOU think! Please??? Oh, and the first chapter of my Valentine's Day fic is up now, if anyone else cares to take a look.

-Kaline Reine


	7. The King's Warning

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 7: The King's Warning**

"Get dressed," A gentle, yet firm voice woke Sarah up one morning. "The Queen would like to have a word with you."

"Alright... I'm up."

Sarah wiped the sleep from her eyes, but still made her distaste of being woken up so early abundantly clear. She shot a nasty look at the Fae servant, before rushing into the bathroom for her morning ritual. She even paused to briefly do her makeup and hair. When she returned, wrapped in a fluffy pink towel, Savina's expression looked different.

"What have you done in here? It looks... so childish."

"What I do with my room is _my own_ business. Devlin showed me how to change it, and I did."

"Forgive me, Princess," She bowed her head, knowingly. "I meant no disrespect."

"I know, that's okay," Sarah became more cheerful, as she thought about her last magic lessons with the girl's brother, over the last few days.

He was flirtateous, but he did not push her too far. He seemed to be a perfect gentleman, as far as she was concerned. But something about him still made her a bit uneasy. He had asked permission to court her, but she had turned him down, saying she had no interest in such things. At least she had managed to be polite about it, and save his feelings as much as she could.

"Let me get you a dress," Savina insisted. Sometimes Sarah let her, other times she didn't. Today she didn't feel like it, so she let her servant choose for her. "This yellow one looks nice, what do you think?"

"I wore that one recently."

"Well, here is a pretty green gown," She pulled out an alluring forest green dress, with lots of white lace bordering along the edges, and laid it on the bed. "Is it suitable?"

"Yes, that one is fine. You may go now, I am capable of dressing myself, as always. Thank you, Savina."

"No need to thank me."

It was always like that between them. Simple, and friendly in a way. But Sarah was finding more and more reasons not to like her very much. When she was dressed, she joined her mother in the Sun Room, where they always talked. She hadn't seen her at all yesterday, but that was okay. She needed a break, anyway. Being a Princess was far more stressful than she thought it would be!

"Hello Sarah, please come in," Her mother joked, when she saw that the girl had learned to teleport. "Have a seat."

She sat down in her usual spot, and this time she took the offered cup of tea. This was remarkably like the first time she had met her real mother.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I want you to keep seeing Devlin. He is a good teacher."

Sarah wondered why Linda would even bring that up. "You know about that? But how-"

"I am Queen, I know alot of things that perhaps I should not. That really is all I wanted to speak with you about, darling. How are you feeling here? Are things going pleasantly for you?"

"Well yes... It is a bit boring at times, but I think I'll manage."

Linda had to chuckles at it. Her daughter had no idea! She had been ruling this place for well over six hundred years! Boredom was an understatement that had become sysnonymous with words like "kingdom" and "Queen" and "royalty", and such. It really was exhausting sometimes.

"I understand," Queen linda spoke distractedly. "So how do you feel about this Devlin person? You can tell me, I'm your mother."

"He's alright, I guess. I like him as a teacher, if that's what you're asking."

"I'm glad to hear that. I have many things to attend to. It's a busy life being Queen, you know. Why don't you go and explore the palace? You've not had much of a chance to get well-acquainted with the grounds just yet. If you're going to be teleporting from now on, I suggest you learn where you are going, so you don't end up lost in between somewhere..."

"That's a good idea, thanks Mom."

"I will see you later, dear."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shortly after she was certain the Princess had gone, Linda summoned her servant to the Sun Room. The girl with the sweet smile, and flowing black hair appeared.

"You called, my Queen?"

"Yes, I want to know if Devlin has asked her yet."

"Asked who what?"

"Ah, so I see that he has not. Very well then..." She took a sip of her tea. "I suppose I shall tell you. Devlin was supposed to ask Sarah for permission to court her. Do you know anything of this?"

"Not really," Savina thought back to earlier this morning, when she was getting ready for work. "He did seem a bit out of sorts, however."

Linda's eyes lit up at this bit of news. She had expected alot of things, but her daughter flat out denying him had never crossed her mind. "She told him no?"

"I suppose she could have. Why is that of any consequence, my Queen?" Savina fidgeted with her hands, nervously.

"Don't you see? If Sarah falls in love with your brother, the Goblin King will not want her anymore! Especially if he takes her innocence from her."

The servant girl began to think of a way she could possibly turn this to her advantage. Normally, she was against this kind of plotting. And Linda was a good and kind Queen, not some evil plotting woman! She had worked for her all her life, and knew her like a sister. Although she was really more like her daughter than that spoiled child could ever be...

"But why do you not want Sarah to wed him? I thought you had signed a contract with-"

"I _did_!" Linda was losing her cool now. "But that was long _before_ the trouble started brewing in the Underground, before the wars, and before the _Drallick_ came into existence. I never thought I would have to send her away, and in doing so, lose my husband as well. To put it simply... I wish to retire from the throne! And I cannot do that without the girl taking over in my place."

Savina took a moment to think over all that she had just learned. She debated upon whether or not it would be wise to share this new information with her brother. She decided against it, let that jerk find out for himself!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah had long since given up trying to memorize which hall led to where, and what was behind each door. She had taken to her room, where she could rest. After all she'd been through, she felt that she deserved it. She wasn't asleep, but she did feel like someone was in her room, like someone was standing- _right over her_?! Emerald eyes flashed when they opened to look upon the curious face of the Goblin King!

"What are you doing here?!" She felt like screaming, yet she found she could not raise her voice much over a hushed whisper.

"I am here to _warn_ you, Sarah. Please don't be afraid of me."

"Warn me about what?"

This was the first time she had seen him since her adventures through his Labyrinth, about three years ago. And Sarah was determined not to make a fool of herself!

"It is your mother, Linda. She plans to keep you here, and force you to rule over Ankaa. I spoke with your father a few days ago, and he assured me that-"

Her eyes were wide with wonder, as she sat up on the edge of her bed, and straightened out her dress. She did not fail to notice that jareth was watching her, following her hands with his eyes, as she smoothed the wrinkles that had formed on the fabric over her thighs. He made her feel exposed, even though she was not. She had just gotten up from a peaceful rest, and she looked a mess. He, on the other hand, was charningly handsome, as always. His golden hair descended in all sorts of odd angles, and his face had not aged a day.

"And since when do _you_ know my father?"

Jareth took a moment to think this over. He wondered whether he should sit with her on the bed or not... "I have known Robert for a very long time. What concern is that of yours?"

"It's not," Her voice was a high pitched squeak, now that he was snapping at her. "What's so bad about the Queen expecting her daughter to rule? Isn't that the way things are supposed to be?"

_'Perhaps she's right...'_ He thought to himself. _'But what about us, what about- Wait... She does not know of our betrothal?! Why didn't Linda tell her? But then, why would she? That blasted woman knows more about what she's doing than I give her credit for.'_

After zoning out for a moment, he finally spoke. Sarah wondered what he was thinking about. "She allows you to be taught magic by an evil, wicked, _horrid _man! That 'Devlin' character is nothing but trouble. You see, he has attacked two other women before." He wanted to tell her about what would eventually have to come to be between them, but he could not. Jareth just couldn't bring himself to tell her, after not seeing her for all this time...

"_Get out_!" Sarah's accusing eyes flashed thei hatred once more, and it was directed solely at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, get out!" She pointed angrily at the door. "You have _no right_ to be in my bedroom, anyhow! Who do you think you are, just barging in here, without even so much as a knock?!"

The girl advanced on him, backing him against the door, and he had no choice but to comply. The Goblin King had nevr appeared so vulnerable in front of anyone before. Especially not a simple mortal girl... Or _was she_ mortal, now that she was here?

"I'm sorry, Sarah," She noted the sincerity in his eyes when he talked to her, adn instantly felt bad for yelling like she had. But he had provoked her, saying all those mean trhings about practically everyone she knew here. "Please forgive me. You are right, I should not have invaded your privacy like this..."

And when she blinked, he was gone. Sarah thought for a moment that she may have imagined him! But she knew he was real. The Goblin King really had been there, and she-

A harsh male voice cut into her thoughts. "And Sarah..." He sounded like he was inside her head this time, and she wondered if anyone else could have heard him. Jareth's masculine purr was coming from everywhere, and nowhere. "Do not tell anyone, not even your mother, about what has transpired between us today."

"I won't," She whispered her promise to him, as sadness filled her eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, etc. **

A/N: Well, another chapter is finished! I am glad Sarah and Jareth finally got to meet. I was trying to find a way to sneak a meeting between them in here somewhere, so I hope this was okay. Sorry, no J/S fluff yet, right now Sarah still sees him as somewhat of an enemy. I was going to save this for the next chapter, but felt it fit in better here. Besides, the sooner the better, right? In the next chapter, there is confrontation between Sarah and someone else. Who could it be? I think there is more Jareth and Sarah interaction in the next one as well, and they go public! Yay!!! Well, maybe not yay, we'll see... As always, thank you all for leaving me such delightful and thoughtful reviews! I hope you will all take the time to tell me what you think of this fic so far.

-Kaline Reine 


	8. Awkward Silence

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 8: Awkward Silence**

Despite the various warnings she had recieved as of late, Sarah kept her appointment with Devlin that afternoon. He was charming, and polite to her, as usual. And just as much of a flirt as the day she'd met him. It wasn't until the end of her lesson, however, that he noticed something was definetely bothering her.

"Is something wrong?" He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You act like something's bothering you. Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," She lied.

Sensing her hesitation, he got up to leave the Queen's study. They had been having lessons there from the beginning, and once Linda caught on, she had seen to it they were never disturbed.

"Okay, but if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me..."

"_Wait_," The Princess begged him, just before he left. "Don't go. It's just that... Well, someone was saying mean things about you, and I don't know what to think."

"What did they say?"

Sarah wasn't sure whether she should really be telling him this. But now there was no going back; no getting out of it. "They said you had attacked two women. It could have just been a rumor, b-"

"Sometimes people stretch the truth alot. I never 'attacked' anyone, but they said I did, because they wanted to get back at me. Before you ask why, nevermind that. They had their reasons."

Sarah felt a bit of compassion for him, but she couldn't hide the slightly scared look that came over her. What if it was true? "What exactly happened?" She found herself asking.

"I don't want to talk about it," Devlin's voice had gone dangerously dark, and serious. "I have been a professional teacher of magic, and the arcane arts, for well over three hundred years, and some of my students felt it necessary to tarnish my reputation. After that, I had stopped giving private lessons, but I made an exception for you. I don't think you would do a thing like that, you seem so sweet. But I am curious to know, who is it that told you that?"

Should she tell him? If what he said was true, he deserved to know. But something about the way he was acting seemed a bit off. But then, what did she care, anyway? It was none of her concern; it wasn't her job to look after other people's well-being. "Have you ever heard... of the Goblin King?" Let him look after himself.

Green eyes held a murderous glare, as he obviously understood prescisely who she meant. Yet his voice still that suggestive, almost sensual, tone to it, as he approached her. "Thank you, Princess."

He lightly brought his lips to hers, before leaving the room, in a puff of blue smoke. He left behind a bewildered Sarah. She shook herself, and left the room as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Devlin reached his home, he could barely contain his anger! Savina was lucky she wasn't home right now. He was glad the Princess had told him, so he was not angry with her. No, he knew the one who had been poking his nose around where it did not belong. And he intended to make him pay... dearly. He began making plans to visit Yvette tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah was still confused that night, when she was getting ready for bed. She didn't know what to think. Why was Devlin so angry one minute, and then kind and loving the next? Nothing made sense here at all! This was not the place she had once envisioned it to be. Jareth was another story all together. But at least he was always the same way, not prone to mood swings, and things like that. Even if he _was_ a jerk...

While she wanted nothing more than to go back home, she knew that was not possible. Linda had already warned her of the dangers of going aboveground. She wouldn't be able to come back, ever. And Sarah didn't want to be stuck up there, like her father was!

_'At least,'_ She reasoned with herself. _'If I'm here, I will always have the option of returning to the aboveworld. But once I go back, I could never return...'_

And she always did like keeping her options open. She just wished she had someone she could talk to about all of this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Devlin did not show up to teach her more magic. But that was okay. Linda had told her to dres up extra nice for dinner, because she had something she wished to tell her. While Sarah did not understand why she had to be all dolled up just to talk to her mother, she did as requested.

Now she stood before the mirror, scrutinizing the way the dark brown dress complimented her features. It made her curves stand out, and the light blue trim seemed to really bring out the green in her eyes. She had grown tired of having to wear high heels, so she wore a simple pair of flat black dress shoes. Her hair was worn in it's normal fashion, tucked behind her ear one one side, and held back with a clip. The rest of it cascaded all around her, like melted chocolate.

Today there was an announcer when she stepped through the familiar door that led to the rather boring dining chamber. "The Lady Sarah, Princess of Ankaa!"

She'd never considered herself as anyone of any importance, and she still did not now. But she curtsied anyway, before glancing about the room curiously. She had a feeling someone important was there, but she had no idea who.

Jareth felt his mask of indifference slip, when he saw her glassy green eyes peer out from beneath dark lashes, as she stood. She was a _goddess_! He had only just arrived, and he'd expected her to already be there. To be honest, he was a bit relieved that she was not. He rather liked her grand entrance. She had... style.

"Sarah..." He purred. "So lovely to see you again, after all these years." He hoped she'd catch the hint, and play along.

"How dare you show up here, after all this time! What are you doing here?!"

Queen Linda, who sat at the head of the table, interrupted what she thought was their first reunion. "You are to be _nice_ to Jareth. He is an honored guest here in our castle, and I have asked him here for a reason. Now, sit down."

Sarah had never heard her mother be so agressive toward her before. She had no choice but to obey. She had already entered the room, though she wished she hadn't. Silently, she took a seat directly opposite Jareth. It wasn't because she wanted to, but because that was where the plump, redheaded servant had pulled out a chair for her. She smiled politely at everyone, except for him, and began eating her meal in silence.

"You had best learn to get along with Jareth," Linda was saying, ignoring the way her daughter was acting. "You two are engaged, after all."

A stream of wine came forth from her mouth. She had just taken a sip. The servant moved to clea it up immediately, and Linda looked indifferent.

"_What_?! You cannot do that without my consent!"

Linda smiled demurely. "I do_ not_ mumble, darling. You see, you have been betrothed to him since birth. Your father and I made the arrangements with Jareth's parents the day after you were born. You are to have your coming-of-age ceremony, and then you will be staying with Jareth in his castle for a few weeks before the wedding."

Sarah's head began to spin... This was all happening to fast, she didn't know what to make of it. Her mother was still talking, and everyone ignored the stunned look of horror on the girl's face. Everyone, that is, except for Jareth. His stare was one of compassion, and it was almost as if he felt sorry for her. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, looking at her like that, for more than a moment without forcing herself to look away.

"So, in short, you must decide on when you wish to have your coming-of-age ceremonial ball," Jareth finished for Linda, all the while eyeing her daughter. "Sarah, are you listening?"

All she did was sit there, silently staring out into space. Sarah made no move to speak, or acknowledge that she'd heard a word.

Linda tried to cover up the scene that she knew was coming. "Perhaps she needs some time to think on it, first."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, etc.**

A/N: I am so glad I got in another scene involving Jareth. Not too much fun yet, but things get more interesting later on, I promise! I like how this particular chapter came out, it is just as I planned it. Keep watching to find out how Sarah takes the news. And please R&R, that always encourages me to write longer chapters, and to post them more often. In the next chapter, we also find out more about what Devlin is up to. And Jareth tries doing something that is very unlike himself; actually be nice to someone! It might be just a little bit longer, b/c I have to take a bit of time to work on writing out more plans for the next few chapters, I have fallen behind with the planning. More or less, I've caught up to the point where I had planned, and that's all I have. But don't worry, I am still hoping to have another update for you tomorrow. Hopefully...

-Kaline Reine


	9. Prodigy Child

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 9: Prodigy Child**

Deciding he could not wait a moment longer, Devlin had gone to see Yvette that very evening. He had become acquainted with the Drallick woman over the years, and she was still as hideous as the day he'd met her. But he supposed she could be pretty, in her own bizarre way.

The dark skinned woman had a dark tangled mess for hair, which shielded most of her face from view. Devlin couldn't remember ever having seen her true face for what it was. It was said that anyone to look upon the face of a Drallick would be driven mad. He did not care to find out. While Yvette was not particularly powerful, for one of the Drallick, she knew what she wanted and also, the best ways to obtain it. It was strange to hear her talk, it was half in another language, and half in that of the humans and the Fae, but somehow when she spoke others always understood.

"What do you seek from me?" She rose from the black fog that had formed from the water's mist at the spot by the lake where she lived.

"Always a no-nonsense attitude from you," Devlin chose his words carefully, as he always did. "I've always admired that in a woman."

"I am no woman! Speak what it is you wish of me, and be gone!" She was clearly losing patience now, and speaking in that odd accent of hers that he could barely understand.

"As you wish," She growled loudly at those words, as she did every time he said them. The young Fae had yet to figure out why. "I shall tell you. My heart's desire is also desired by another. A man that she is betrothed to. And he's told her some bad things about me; soiled my reputation with the girl. I want to exact my revenge upon him."

"Ah, and would this 'man' be known as the Goblin King?"

"How would you know that? You never go anywhere, only right here in this lake. I mean, I've never seen you leave."

He did not move when she sidled up to him, her misty body curling about him like a snake. Devlin smiled at her, letting her know she could not unnerve him. She conjured a smoky purple orb that seemed to be made of black fire into her hand. "I am the lady of the lake. I know all, but I do not tell all. Tell me more about this... girl. Is she a Princess?"

"If you know everything," He rolled his dull green eyes. "Then you already know her name is Sarah, and she is Princess of Ankaa. Now, can you help me, or not?"

"What you do is a _dangerous _thing," Yvette smiled wickedly, and moved in close to his face. Her face was nothing but shadows. "You know better than to go after another man's prize! And worst of all, she belongs to the King of Goblins, no less!" She was clearly amused by all this. "Tell me, what help do you possibly seek from me, Devlin?"

"I will do anything for the sake of winning her over."

"Anything?" She smiled again, and moved away, conjuring a second orb. "Take this, and give it to the girl. She will be yours, if you do. But it will not last forever. You must come to me each morning, and I will give you a new dose to give her each night. Also..." She handed him a bottle. "Wear this scent, and be sure to replace it each time you wash it off."

"I will do as you say," He knelt before the demon-thing, and she smiled approvingly, as his body was tainted with dark magic.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, Sarah got to her feet as quickly as possible. She was up and out the door in a matter of seconds. Jareth followed her, while Linda sat contentedly where she was. She knew they could sort things out for themselves.

"Sarah, wait!" The King called after her, before reappearing directly in front of her.

Shoving him aside, she turned down the hallway that led to her room. He did it again, and she pretended to be unaffected by it. Jareth tried to grab her shoulder, and he felt like she would slap him, or punch him, or worse if he tried to grab her.

"Leave me _alone_!!!" She shouted, her voice echoing down the corridor.

"Please, don't leave. I just want to talk to you..."

He heard the door slam, but he felt his heart break. How could she be so cruel? He only wanted to comfort her; to tell her how much he really loved her. Now she would think that he was only marrying her because he had to. But that wasn't it at all! Jareth, now visibly upset, headed back toward the dining room to talk to Linda about it, when he saw someone coming his way.

"She rejected you?" Savina's sweet voice asked him, as if she didn't already know. He nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." It was a lie, and they both knew it.

"What do _you _want, Savina?"

"To offer you comfort, that's all. It must be hard to live with yourself knowing what you're about to put the poor girl through."

Jareth didn't like this at all. He should be talking to Sarah, not some servant girl. "I don't know what you mean, and I really must be on my way now."

"If it so pleases you, your Majesty," Gentle words caressed him with her dark promises. "You may take comfort in _my_ bed. And you could... Forget about the girl..."

A look of pure hatred came across his face. "The very idea disgusts me. I love Sarah, and I will have only her. You are nothing." The way he said the words, made them more of a threat than anything.

With that, the Goblin King returned to his dark and gloomy castle, beyond the Goblin City. There had to be a way he could have her! Sarah seemed shaken by the sudden news of their engagement, and it made him slightly angry with her father for keeping the information from her. But, he realized sadly, would she have even believed him?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen was just about to call Toby into the kitchen for dinner, but what she saw frightened her a bit. In his hand, he was playing with a small crystal, rolling it back and forth over his palm.

"Robert," She said in a hushed tone. "Could you come here for a minute?"

"What is it dear?"

"Ssshh! Look at what Toby is doing."

He looked. And he couldn't help it; a wide grin spread across his aging face. "He's got a crystal! That's _amazing_!" Leaving her side, Robert went into the living room, sneaking up behidn his young son. "Where'd you learn to do that, son?"

As soon as he knew he was being watched, Toby closed his palm, and the clear orb disappeared. "I'm watching T.V., that's all."

Karen came into the living room, and tried her hand. "Toby... We both _saw_ the crystal in your hand. Now, no more excuses, where did you learn a thing like that?"

"I just..._ knew_," Was all the toddler would say.

"Amazing..." Robert was still all smiles, but Karen was unable to hide her worried look. She knew this meant trouble.

The wheels in Robert's head were starting to turn, and his wife saw it. She gave him that don't-you-dare look. So Toby did have Fae powers. But was that really such a surprise, since one of his parents were Fae? He realized that would only make him a half-breed. But was that really so bad? Robert couldn't help but feel a surge of pride, knowing that his son had inherited more than just his eyes... Karen, on the other hand, was overcome with feelings of nausea and dread.

"Toby," His father had that curious gleam in his eyes again. "Can you move really fast, into another room, and then come back here?"

"I think so..." The little boy looked at his parents, strangely.

In a fash, he was gone, and then he reappeared behind them, on the couch. It took him a few minutes to reappear, and it made Karen even more nervous.

"Why did it take you so long?" She asked her son.

"I went up to my room, then came back."

"Wow..." They were speechless. So he could do more than just simple, basic magic. He could manipulate crystals, and teleport as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, etc.**

A/N: So we have more plot twists, again! Hahaha. Are you enjoying this as much as I am? Probably not as much as me... Since I know what's going to happen, sort of... hehehe! Thanks for all the reviews. I don't think I got as many last time as I have been getting, but that is okay. I am posting this chapter now anyway, so those who have read can read the rest. I hope to get the next bit up soon, we'll see. Um... Kind of running out of things to say, here. Well, please R&R!

-Kaline Reine


	10. No Way Out

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 10: No Way Out**

Linda was alone in her own room, thinking over everything that had happened that evening. In her chamber filled with calming shades of royal blue, and gold, she still could not find sleep. She didn't want to hurt her daughter, by forcing her to marry Jareth, but she had already signed the contract. But she didn't want to force her to be Queen, either. And Jareth was obviously not willing to let that go so easily. She decided she would talk to Sarah about it in the morning...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah wasn't particularly affected by anything that had happened the previous evening. She woke up, and convinced herself that it was all just a bad dream. Then she argued with herself that if it was, she was never going to sleep again!

She was already up, and dressed in a simple white cotton dress, when her mother entered the room. "Does no one feel the need to knock anymore?" She grumbled.

"Nonsense. You're my daughter," Seeing that was not helping the situation, Linda skipped to the point. "I know you are not happy about your betrothal to Jareth-"

"To the _Goblin King_," Sarah corrected.

"Yes, to him... I do not wish for you to be unhappy. But your father and I signed a formal contract with Jareth's parents long ago. This was before you were ever born. Our agreement was that if we ever had a girl, she would be betrothed to their son, who was already a few centuries old. He grew up knowing that he was ne day to wed a beautiful Princess... But it took us longer to have children than we would have liked. You see, Fae are not nearly as fertile as humans."

"I'm confused," The girl admitted, while toying nervously with a few strands of her hair. That was a habit she had picked up when she arrived in Ankaa. "Am I Fae or am I a human?"

"You are a Fae," Linda stated proudly. "Through and through. You were under the guise of a mere mortal in order to keep you safe, until we felt you could your own. The Labyrinth was a test of your will. We did not count on Jareth having such strong feelings for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've got to learn to give the poor guy a break, Sarah. He spent his whole life never knowing what love was. He didn't want to fall for someone, and then be torn from them when it was time for him to marry you."

"Can I see it? Then contract, I mean."

"Certainly..." She conjured several pieces of golden parchment, and handed them over to the girl.

It was actually a prety simple contract. It said exactly what her mother had said it would. But Sarah had tried, at least. They had thought of everything, and there was seemingly no way out of it, for either party. But then, she imagined, that was how marriage contracts were suppsoed to work. It was intended to strengthen the power of the Goblin Kingdom, but that clearly left Ankaa behind in the cold. Even the Princess could see that. It hardly seemed fair.

"This isn't fair _at all_!" She gasped.

"Nobody ever said life was fair, Sarah."

"I know, but... Isn't there a way out of this?"

"I'm afraid not," The Queen's gaze shifted to the floor, uncomfortably. "I had hoped that you would fall for Savina's brother. But I had also hoped that Jareth would not care, one way or another. That would make him a free man, to do as he wished, were it not for the contract. But it is completely legal, and binding. There is no way out."

Sarah accepted her fate as fact now. "What made you and Dad pick Jareth for me? I mean, why him and not someone else?"

"We chose him because he was the son of a very powerful and virile King. His mother was a wonderful lady, but she was killed by the evil forces that plague the still plague the Underground. Your father and I both agreed that it was a smart match."

"Evil forces?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about. We sealed the evil forces away, and they don't bother anyone much. Perhaps this would be a good suject for you to ask Jareth about," Linda's tone turned cheery when she though of this idea. "He knows much more about it than I do. He has studied the subject for many years, in his role as Goblin King."

"I don't think he'd want to talk to me," Sarah looked away, sadly. She stood, and turned to look out the window. "Not after what I did last night. I guess that was pretty mean of me..."

She offered her daughter a kind smile. "I'm sure he'll understand. Now, let's discuss the details of your ceremony..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He was dreaming again. He dreamed of the one with the power; the one who could help him. Devlin dreamed of _her_... She was so beautiful, with her angelic eyes, and wistful smile. Sarah always smiled as if she kenw a secret that the rest of the world didn't.

But then, she changed... She was something else, something more sinister. Her hair got even darker, twisting into long braids at her sides, and her eyes went black as coal. Her face was overtaken by shadows, and the darkness filled her soul. Why was he having this dream? The Princess kept changing, until Yvette stood before him, in all her wicked glory. She smiled at his dream self unnervingly.

"Aaahh... So good of you to meet me here."

"What is it?" He fell to his knees before her, having no control over his own actions. It was like he was being forced to bow down to her. "Why are you here? What did you do with Sarah?"

The Drallick Witch pointed to her heart, or rather, where her heart should be. "She is safely tucked away, do not worry about her. I must give you... a present."

Across the big empty black room, he saw his bed. In a flash, she was to it, and leaning over his sleeping form. She slipped something silver under his pillow as he turned in his sleep, resembling some sort of demonic tooth fairy.

"What is that? What have you done?" He found himself speaking in another language, but he could understand it. And he could understand her, as well. He felt the heat radiating off her, as she slithered her smoky way back to him.

"I have given you a gift," She crooned, and leaned forward to nip at his neck. "Do not worry. You will know what to do with it, when the time comes."

"Thank you..."

The words were forced from his lips, from someone else. He had wanted to ask her more questions. But now, her soft cold lips were kissing him, and there was nothing he could do. In the dream, Devlin was enjoying it. Yet something inside him longed for the torment to end. It was certainly a passionate kiss, but not a very loving one.

The young Fae awoke in a cold sweat, the likes of which he had never felt before. It was like he was covered in... _lake water_? That was bizarre. Then, with startling clarity, he remembered the dream. It was rare for any member of the Fae race to recall their dreams, if they had them at all. He knew she had placed something under his pillow, which is what made him check. When his fingers searched the darkness, and finally found it, he held up a fine silver necklace. The quality was stunning, and she had been right. He did know just what to do with it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth was in his castle, as usual, and visibly agitated. He was not happy about what taken place yesterday. His pleading with Linda to tell the girl the truth had all been for nothing! Yet, he knew he could do nothing about it. And that was perhaps what irked him the most.

A short, dingy Goblin guard entered the throne room, stepping around the others who had gathered in their usual places. "Sire!"

"Not now..." The King growled.

"But your Majesty, we are under _attack_! We await your orders, and until you tell us, we can do nothing!"

"Oh, very well," He rolled his eyes, and walked casually over to the window. "It's just as I thought... It's just those pesky dwarves again. Do with them as you like! I grow tired of their games. Return fire, and dispose of them as you please."

The Goblin bowed, and was about to leave, when something, or rather someone, caught Jareth's eye. The short, grumpy old fool that had traversed the Labyrinth with Sarah. _He_ was their elected _leader_?! This really was too much for the grinning Fae to bear...

"Wait just a moment," He put a finger to his chin contemplatively. "I've a better idea... The dwarves are no real threat to us. Why not have a little 'fun' with them?" He knelt down to the Goblins's height, to make sure he understood the orders. "I want you to bring me back their leader, Higgle, or what's-his-name, and bring him to me alive. Do you understand?"

The disgusting thing nodded a bit too enthusiastically for Jareth's liking, but he let that go. "Yes, sire! It will be done, you can count on us!"

"Yes, well... Whatever. be gone, and do as you were told."

He returned to the same bored, yet still slightly manacing, pose on his throne. Jareth had thoughtit was a serious threat, from the way his minion had spoken. When he had seen that it was only the rebellious dwarves that he had enslaved some two or three hundred years ago, he had repressed the urge to laugh. He had plans for Hoggle, that was for certain. And they involved striking a deal with the insolent dwarf, and hoping he could lead him down the right path to a certain young girl's heart. But hopefully allowing his Goblins to attack them would put the rest of those creatures back in their place. The Goblin King cracked a sinister smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, etc. **

A/N: Well, looks like they're all in for some trouble. Not what you expected, eh? I love to keep people guessing. And yes, there are some serious J/S moments comign up real soon, like in the next couple of chapters or so. So just bear with me for now. What a delightfully evil chapter, with the plotting and all. SO far no one has anything too bad, yet... We'll see what awaits Sarah and Jareth in the awaiting chapters, woohoo! Thank yuo all for the lovely and wonderful and pletiful reviews, I love it! (::hands out free donuts for everyone this time::) Hooray!!!

-Kaline Reine 


	11. Deals and Dirty Deeds

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 11: Deals and Dirty Deeds**

While the silly, idiotic, and otherwise meaningless battle was raging on outside, the King recieved a summons from the Kingdom of Ankaa. He knew very well who it was from, but still coudn't help but get his hopes up that it would be the girl. Just as he expected, his gaze met with the blue eyes belonging to the Queen. She looked pleasant, though he knew she was seething on the inside.

"I called you here to tell you that Sarah has chosen the day of the ball," Linda spoke in a very no-nonsense tone. She just wanted to get this over with, so the man who was partially responsible for prolonging her torment would be gone from her sight as soon as possible. "It is to be held this Saturday. Apparently she doesn't care to waste too much time."

"Has she chosen a theme?" Tactfully, he changed the subject.

"The colors are to be silver and gold. Those were her wishes."

"Excellent," He gave her a simple smile, but perhaps there was something more in it, after all. "Thank you for notifying me personally. Is there anything else you wish to discuss, Linda?"

"No. Now get out."

"Very well," He magicked himself back to the castle beyond the Goblin City with a mere blink. He knew he irritated her, and was secretly glad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When he arrived, the battle was already over, and Hoggle was waiting for him. Jareth could tell by the look on the dwarf's face that he was not at all happy about being made to wait. He looked very much like a student that had been sent to wait in the principal's office.

"What is it ya want?" Hoggle paced back and forth in front of the throne where the King sat. "It isn't bad enough that you've enslaved us, but now you hafta rub it in our face, too? You're a rat!"

"Oh, come now," Jareth announced in a bored tone, while idly watching one of his Goblins chasing a black chicken aroudn the room, while another tried to intercept it. "Surely it isn't all _that_ bad, Hogbrain. Now, I have a request of you."

"I knew there was somethin'!"

"The girl has returned to the Underground."

Hoggle made a face. "Whatgirl?"

"Sarah, you twit! Now listen, she has reclaimed her righrful place as the Princess of Ankaa. But she-"

"Get to the point!" The hot-tempered little man leapt off the ground to yell at his King. "What does all this have to do with me?!"

The Goblin King wore a very amused smile. "She is... _resentful _toward me. And we are to be wed. It is a marriage contract that our parents drew up long ago, and I've no way out of it. I understand that this is going to take some getting used to, on her part. What I need to do is go over to Ankaa, and try and win her over for me."

"What's in it fer _me_?"

"What do you want, Higgle?"

"It's _Hoggle_!" He roared. "And I want my freedom, that's what! And what's more, is that you're gonna hafta do better than that if you expect me to betray that poor girl again! She was my friend... An' you've got _no right_ to do that to 'er!"

"Yes, well..." The King smiled, knowing he had won. "I can do a little better than that, perhaps. I will free not only you, but one hundred members of your clan only, as well. They will be chosen by you. I want the list as soon as you return from Ankaa this evening."

"How many times do I hafta go over there?"

"As many as it takes, of course. Now, do we have a deal, or don't we? I'm a busy man, Hoggle. I haven't got all day..."

"Of _course_ we do!" The dwarf reached out and eagerly shook Jareth's gloved hand. "It's a deal! Now, just send me over there, and I'll see what I can do."

"Certainly," He raised a hand to transport his henchman, but stopped short. "But _remember_, there will be insufferable consequences, should you fail me. I have it within my power to make your life a living hell, I_ assure_ you. And you must thoroughly convince her of my love for her. Take these roses to her." He forcefully shoved a dozen or so conjured long stem roses into Hoggle's hand. Then, he sent him on his way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hoggle didn't know his way around Ankaa. In fact, he'd never even heard of it. But he kept his wits about him, and at last he found Sarah talking to some other girl. Something was not right about the other one; she looked... evil. But he let it go, and focused on Sarah. That was his goal, after all.

She saw the roses, and rushed over to him. "Oh, Hoggle! I haven't seen you for so long! Where have you been?"

"I've been kinda busy these past few years. Life ain't all fun an' games, you know!" He had wanted to tell her of Jareth's continued enslavement last tim ehse was in the Labyrinth, but he had been unable to. Now he was unable to once again, and he almost growled in frustration.

"I've missed you," She peeked arounds behind his back. "Are those for _me_? I love roses!"

"Er, yeah..." He handed them to her. "They're a gift from the King. He told me to bring 'em to you, and gave me the day off my gardening duty so I could spend some time with you."

"I'd like that," She smiled at him warmly. He remembered that smile of hers. She was such a good friend.

She dismissed Savina, saying she'd talk to her later. They talked together for hours, and soon Sarah began to come around to idea of marrying Jareth. Hoggle entertained her with various tales of what he had been up to since she'd been gone. He said he had no idea she was a Princess before, and she believed him. She did not believe he was being totally honest about the Goblin King. Some of the things he said seemed a bit exaggerated at times. But they had lunch together, and continued talking and laughing, as old friends often do.

When it was time for Hoggle to leave, she escorted him home by teleporting them back to the castle. She hadn't learned how to transport others without her help yet. They stood in the throne room, and said their goodbyes there. Sarah was glad to see that Jareth was nowhere to be seen, but when she turned to leave, she ran straight into someone.

"Jareth..." She gasped. "I didn't expect to see you here..."

"Why not? It_ is_ my castle."

"I know, but," She tried to quickly regain her composure, but it didn't seem to be working. "I was just bringing Hoggle home, and- Well, anyway... Thank you for the flowers, they were lovely."

"As are_ you_," Jareth smiled sexily at her. It made her want to melt in his arms, but she knew better. She had to get back home, before anyone realized she was missing. "I will see you Saturday, then?" His eyes bore soulfully into her own.

"Who told you when it was?"

"Your mother. She called me there just this morning to tell me of the occasion. May I request to have the first dance with you? I am certain there will be many others there seeking you out, after all."

She blushed. Was he... flirting with her? "Yes, you may. I have to go now, but I'll see you then."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When she was gone, it left him a few moments to ponder what his next move would be. She did seem to be a bit nicer toward him, but that was all. She certainly didn't pine for him they way he thought she should.

"Hoggle!" He snarled. "Get_ in here_!"

"Yes, yer Majesty."

"You are not free just yet," He smirked, knowing the dwarf had thought his task to be complete. "She is only a little nicer to me. There is still_ much_ to be done! You will visit her again tomorrow, is that understood?"

"I 'spose so. What payment do I get?"

"Your freedom should you succeed, of course. That _is_ the deal we made. But should you _fail_..." He conjured a crystal orb, causing Hoggle to flinch away.

"I got it, don't you worry. I'll convince her!"

"See that you do a thorough job this time."

He dismissed the dwarf back to his clan, who was locked up in the castle dungeon for their insolence. Many other dwarf clans were in there as well. Jareth knew Hoggle would be more than happy to get out of there for a while to see the girl, anyway.

Slowly, he began to sing. It was a new song; one he'd not sung before. It helped to fill the sadness in his heart that threatened to consume him. He needed, more than wanted, the girl. And he would have her, at last. Even if she stole his every last breath away until at last she was his. He needed her to fill in the missing piece of his black heart. And that was what Sarah did, when he was in her presence. Feeling like a wolf howling his loneliness to the moon, he beckoned the Goblins to join him in this new song of his. And one by one, they did...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Sarah passed Savina in the main hall, on her way to dinner, she had a noticable red tint to her face. The servant wondered what had happened to her.

"Excuse me," The Princess found herself asking. "Sorry to bother you, but do you know why your brother has stopped coming to give me magic lessons?"

"I've no idea," Savina lied. "All he does is stay locked up in his room all the time. Maybe he's depressed."

"Well, tell him I hope he feels better soon," She shrugged, and continued on her way to the dining room. She didn't want to push the subject too far.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, etc. **

A/N: Looks like Hoggle is getting more work than he bargained for, eh? I wonder what Sarah would do if she kenw he was being kept a prisoner in the dungeon, and being forced to lie about it, and say everything was peachy, in order to get his freedom? She'd be so mad at Jareth. But don't worry, I'm sure he has no intention of letting that happen. And later, we find out why Devlin hasn't been there. So things are going okay for (almost) everyone now, it seems. Could this be the calm before the storm? Thank you all for the lovely reviews, and I'll give you all Valentine's Day chocolate if you review for me again! Thanks.

-Kaline Reine 


	12. Hugs and Kisses

**Double or Nothing **

Chapter 12: Hugs and Kisses 

"I'm tellin' you Sarah," Her dwarven friend was telling her. "Jareth really is a good person, and he's a damn good King too!" He hoped that rat was listening right now, as he made one more desperate attempt at convincing the Princess.

"I don't care whether he is or isn't," She spoke to him haughtily. "But I am willing to accept the fact that we are betrothed. I still feel as though I should be free to choose whoever I want as my husband, if I ever choose to get married. That's the way things are supposed to be, not like this!"

Hoggle chose to play the part of the sympathetic friend, and he could feel jealous eyes on him, as he patted the girl's shoulder, comfortingly. "I understand, Sarah. It's just that... Well, there ain't much you can do about it, really. And the way I see it, you coulda done alot worse for yourself!"

"Maybe you're right. Thanks, Hoggle."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later, at dinner, Linda was eyeing her daughter carefully. Her entire demeanor had changed, ever since the little dwarf had shown up. She liked the way her attitude seemed to be improving a little more lately. She felt good about it, but at the same time she was torn two ways. The Queen no longer wished to rule over Ankaa. It was time she withdrew from the throne, and she was not the only one who saw it. Soon, other kingdoms would see her old age as a weakness, and begin to attack. If that happened, she was sure Ankaa would fall. She might be able to hide her age with the usual Fae glamour and such, but the other Fae all knew what lie behind it.

"Sarah darling, why don't we go together to look over the final details of your ball tomorrow?"

Her daughter smiled back at her. "Sure, I'd like that."

"And how are you feeling about all of this?" Sensing the Princess' reluctance, she continued to try and coax a bit more information out of her. "I know it seems I am forcing you into something terrible. But believe me, if I were to have my way, none of this would be happening now."

"I know, mother. And I understand. I've come to terms with what has to be."

"What of your feelings for Jareth?"

"What of yours?"

"That is not the subject at hand," Both women wore a wistful, knowing smile, as if they could sense the other's intentions. "He is a fine man, and any woman should be lucky to have him. I wish to know how you feel about him. You are the one going to be marrying him soon, you know. Your feelings outweigh my own, of course."

"I still harbor some hatred for him," Sarah admitted, more to herself than to anyone else. "But I suppose that, in time, I could come to care for... the Goblin King." She still didn't feel comfortable using his name. She'd only said it once, ever.

"I see."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Savina came in to tell the Princess that Devlin would be seeing her again today, for her usual magic lesson. She was excited about getting to see him again. But then she remembered her engagement to Jareth, and her heart sank.

Oh well, it was a sunny and cheery day over Ankaa. Sarah would be okay, she just needed a nice hot bath, and a fresh change of clothes. That was what she requested from her servant, and that was what she got. Standing before the mirror, in a very nice white dress that was similar to the ones she'd worn before, but the design was different. The fabric had a silky feel to it, and was nice and cool against her skin.

Tying her hair up in a bun this time, she hastily applied some makeup, and headed out to face the day. Savina had awoken her early that day, and she decided to go for a walk in the gardens before joining her mother for lunch, as she had been doing.

"Would you like me to arrange for Devlin to have his meeting with you out in the garden this afternoon?" The servant girl offered, but Sarah politely declined.

"No thank you. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to be alone for a while. You can do your other work for a while. I'll call for you if I need you, though I doubt I will."

Savina curtsied, and made her exit from the big greenhouse, leaving the Princess to look around on her own for a bit. Sarah hadn't really had much time to explore the garden without being under constant supervision. She was beginning to see what her mother meant when she said being a Queen was exhausting...

That was when she let her mind wander a bit, as she walked through lush fields of ever-blossoming flowers. If being a Princess was this tiring, then surely she would be even more miserable as a Queen. She felt as if she could not get _a moment's peace_! Maybe she should never have that wish to be a Princess... But that had always been waht she wanted, it had been her dream-

"My dream..." Understanding flashed in her eyes, and she was so absorbed by this, that she failed to notice that someone was lurking behind her. "My _wish_..."

"What is your wish, Princess?" She knew the voice right away. It was Jareth. She immediately became defensive.

"What do you want, 'Goblin King'?"

"To see you happy. And that is all."

"Is that _so_?" Sarah walked away from him, busying herself with picking some daisies from a nearby patch. They came in a rainbow of colors, but she found she could not presently enjoy them very much. "Well I was doing just fine until _you_ showed up."

She regretted saying it, when she looked up at him. He looked so sad... But Jareth quickly covered it with the same cold, cruel mask he always used on everyone, to fool them into thinking he didn't care. "Oh, really? How so, my sweet Sarah?"

"Don't call me that. I am not sweet, and I am not yours!"

"Next thing you know," Jareth was following her around the various walkways that separated the gardens. "You'll be trying to tell me that your name isn't Sarah. That you're not a Princess, that you've never been to the Underground, that you never bested my Labyrinth, that you-"

"That's enough," She yawned, pretending to be bored with the conversation. Sarah sat down on a decorative white marble bench, and began to weave the flowers she'd picked together. "If you came here just to pester me, than you can_ just leave_!"

"Why so hostile?" Concern shown briefly in his eyes, before he schooled his features so as not to be so careless as to give himself away. He took a seat on the small bench beside her.

His close proximity was making her nervous. Her hands began to shake anxiously, but she covered it up by weaving faster. "If you must know, I came here today to be alone. I didn't want to talk to anybody. I don't want to be around anyone; I need some time to think."

"I see. Then I suppose I shall leave you to it, then," He got up to leave, but as an afterthought, Jareth picked something nearby that resembled a purple orchid, and presented it to her. "It will never wilt." He told her. _'Just like my love for you...'_ He added silently.

"Thank you," She smiled demurely at the Goblin King, and kept staring at him, waiting for him to leave. She wasn't lying; she really did want to be alone right now. Being with someone else just seemed to complicate things all the more.

Jareth wanted to leave, but only because he knew that was what she wanted. Inside he was dying to stay there with her. But he could bring himself to add to her discomfort. She was obviously not too happy with her life right now. He hoped to change all that, as soon as possible. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Sarah was surprised to see that he had really gone. She said she wanted him to leave, she acted like she wanted him to leave, but deep down she was second guessing her motives for that. _'Why do I do this to myself?'_

Before she could form any further thoughts, she saw that he was back. Her face contorted into anger, but not because she didn't want him there. She felt betrayed.

"Why did you come back?" She asked, when she found he was just looking at her blankly. "What do you want?"

"I have a gift for you."

"What is it?"

"_This._" He pulled her to her feet almost forcefully, and all of a sudden, both their senses were ablaze with the fiery passion of their first kiss. It was short and sweet and simple, but Sarah knew that with this man, it couldn't truly be any of those things. Jareth's lips brushed lightly and senually over hers, taking her breath thoroughly away. Though he wanted to, he didn't dare any more than just kiss her. When he pulled away, after a few long moments, Sarah's face was flushed a bright red.

Neither of them trusted themselves to speak, so they just stood there, gazing into each other's eyes for what felt like a long time. In reality, it could not have been more than a few seconds. But for them, time stood still. Before she could tell him anything, Jareth left without a trace. The only evidence of their encounter were her crimson cheeks, and the dampness that had formed between her legs, of it's own accord. Sarah ignored it, and silently told it to go away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Try as she might, she could not seem to take her mind off what had happened between her and Jareth earlier. No matter where she went or what she did, his face was always there. it was maddening! But she had survived lunch with her mother without incident, and now it was time for her meeting with Devlin once again.

"My congratulations to you, Princess," He stood to greet her with a friendly hug. It could not be percieved as anything more than that, but it still made her nervous.

"About what?"

"For your betrothal, of course. I wish to express my fondest wishes for you both."

Though his words were pleasant enough, Sarah sensed something else within him. He had a strange look while saying all of this, and his voice was... different. It was darker, more sinister somehow. And his eyes were no longer the deep and lucious green they had been before. They had gone from green to black. It made her wonder what was going on with him, and why he'd not contacted her for so long.

"Well, are we going to begin today's magic lesson?" She asked politely, trying to change the subject, and lighten the mood that had been created.

"There _are_ no more magic lessons," He smiled, even though the tone of his words was percieved by her to be slightly menacing. What had happened to him? "I believe I have taught you well enough for now. If you're husband is willing to allow it, I would be more than happy to offer you my services at a later time, sweet girl."

"Um, I don't understand," She looked hurt, but he didn't seem to notice or care. "Why won't you be still be teaching me?"

"It is considered improper for one such as _my_self to be alone for so long with one so young as _your_self. I also must ask permission from your husband, once you are wed, before I can continue your lessons afterward. Once the date for your coming-of-age is set, all studies are off until it is completed."

"That sounds silly, but if that's the way it has to be," She shrugged.

"I have a gift for you," Sarah winced away slightly when he said this. He sounded so much like the evil Goblin King from so long ago that it made her very nervous.

Timidly she reached for the small box he held out to her. What she saw was no real threat at all. She took the necklace from it's holding case, and held it up, so that it caught the light, just so. It was bright, sparkly silver, with odd clear and reflective beads, and it had a strange charm twisted into some foreign shape hanging from the bottom.

"It's so pretty," She smiled radiantly at the Fae. "Thank you."

Devlin gently took it from her, and moved to stand behind her with the necklace poised in front of her. "Do you want to try it on?"

"Yes."

"Then_ allow me_," Like a true gentleman, he fastened the metal clasp behind her. Sarah gasped at the way his warm fingers felt on her neck as he fastened it. She felt strange, but did not really question it, as she saw him move to stand in front of her with an awkward yet debonair smile. "Wear it to the ball."

"Yes, I will," The Princess sat motionless.

"You will return to your room," He told her. "And you will remove it at that time. Only wear the necklace when you go to the ball. Tell no one of my gift to you, and keep it safely hidden. Until then, farewell Princess."

He thought about kissing her, but then he remembered something Yvette had told him about a kiss breaking the spell of power, of something like that. Devlin knew she understood, even though her eyes had gone lifeless, and the girl now sat completely motionless in the chair. Finally, he sat with a satisfied smirk, as he watched her go into the hall. He knew she was on her way to her room; that was what he'd commanded her to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or etc. **

A/N: Sorry I haven't had much time to update anything lately! I've been busy... But next week hopefully things should go back to normal. I worked really hard to get this chapter right, and I struggled to make it longer than previous ones have been. (Hint: Longer reviews equal longer chapters...) Um... And I don't have very much to say in the Author Notes for this one. In the next chapter, everyone's pretty much getting ready for the ball. And there are threats and stuff being thrown around, so don't miss it! There are a few more secrets revealed, too. Please R&R, I miss all the reviews I was getting! (::makes puppy-dog eyes::) Pwease???

-Kaline Reine 


	13. Not Fair

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 13: Not Fair**

Jareth violently flung the other Fae against the wall of his chamber. He was filled with rage, and could sense that Devlin was intimidated by it.

"Stay _away_ from the girl," He growled.

"But we already have our lesson set up for today," Devlin had said to the older, much stronger Fae, as he was slammed into the wall repeatedly in the small meeting room. "There's nothing I can do. Please... No more..." He was already bleeding from his nose, and his lip was busted open.

"I don't care what excuse you use, you worthless maggot! This will be your_ last_ meeting with _my _Sarah!" He still held Devlin by his neck, and he slammed him into the brick wall again, for emphasis.

"What do you want me to... (slam) tell... (slam) ...her?" By this point, he could barely even speak. Some of the Goblins had gathered outside the windows, and just inside the doorway, to see their King in action. They knew he was mad, but they didn't know about what.

"You're creative. You'll think of something."

At that point he dropped, more like threw, the young Fae to the ground harshly. Devlin gasped for air, as he had been being choked by the Goblin King's gloved hands. Jareth had been furious when he found out that Sarah had told him she wanted to be alone; yet she had kept her appointment with the other man. _'No one,'_ He thought, while he watched the idiot clean himself up with weak magic. _'But_ no one_, crosses the Goblin King!'_

Devlin got to his feet, sensing more rage building inside of the formidable blonde Fae that was inching his way toward him again. "I will cancel everything with her. Just please let me go." He knew it was no use trying to run; for the magic of a King greatly outweighed that which he could achieve.

"You may go," Jareth nodded solemnly. "But know this. I will never, and I do mean_ never_, give my consent to have you tutor her in the skills of magic. I am more than capable of doing that myself. And do not _ever_ touch what is mine! Be gone with you." He waved a hand at him, and the other Fae was gone. He didn't want to look at him anymore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That had been before Devlin had gone to his final lesson with the Princess. Now, he lay awake in his chambers, relaxing in the laxy afternoon sun that filtered in his small window. Why had Jareth gotten so angry with him? He didn't even know the guy that well, but when he called him into his castle, he could not ignore the summons. A King could have him killed, he knew. Even if it was the King of a neighboring kingdom.

He could have easily defended himself; that he also knew. But what good would it do him to show off his dark powers this soon? When the ball did finally happen, at least he could still have the element of surprise on his side. And Yvette had not lied to him; the necklace worked like a charm. He almost laughed at his own pun... _'Like a charm... Ha...'_

"Tomorrow will come," He said to no one in particular, as he stared at the ceiling of the humble little cottage he shared with his sister. "And when it does... I will be ready."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah and Linda were talking away about the details of the ball. The Princess found the ballroom to be quite... miniscule. The Queen noted the way her daughter looked around with apparent distaste. But she continued discussing where they coukd place what, and wehat colors would look best where, and things like that. Before too long, ahe decided to just ask.

"Sarah, darling, whatever is the matter? I can tell that something is troubling you. What is it? Have you changed your mind about the colors, or is it the date you want to change? Is the lighting wrong? We can fix that."

"No, it isn't that," Sarah would never tell her the real reason she was so distraught. The one that had to do with a certain spikey-haired, tight-wearing, Fae King... "It's just... The ballroom is kind of small. Don't you think so?" She made up an excuse, even though it was a somewhat valid one.

"I agree," Linda smiled sadly. "But there's not much we can do about that. The palace here in Ankaa is simply what it is..."

A thought ocurred to Sarah that would possibly solve both her problems. "Does Jareth's castle have a ballroom?" She knew damn well what the answer to that was. She had danced with him in it, after all. But she chose to keep her mouth shut about that. Hopefully no one else knew...

"Of course it does. What kind of a King would he be if he did not have one?" If Linda did know, she didn't let on.

"Maybe we could have the ball there?" Sarah's eyes looked so hopeful, almost pleading. Linda could not afford to say no to her. Even the Princess herself did not understand why she was so eager to have the ball there.

"That is a wonderful idea, but we must ask Jareth first. We cannot simply make plans for his own ballroom without asking his consent. I'm sure he would be more than delighted that you want to use his castle instead of ours."

"_I'm_ not," Sarah sighed; full of longing. But longing for what, she did not know.

"Your Majesty!" Savina burst in through the small door that led to the mediocre ballroom.

"What's the matter, Savina?" Linda could tell right away that something was wrong.

"You have a visitor?"

Both members of the royal family looked at her; puzzled. She had said that almost as if it were a question. Sarah was not used to getting visitors, let alone having someone burst in every time to announce them. She gave her mother a worried look, which was returned just as emphatically.

Mother and daughter's jaws dropped, as a small blonde boy stepped from behind the servant girl's skirt.

"Sarah!" The boy ran to her, eagerly.

Linda clearly did not know who this was. But the Princess did. "Toby!" She picked him up, in a giant bear hug, and spun him around playfully before setting him back down again.

"And who is this young man?" Queen Linda demanded to know. "How did he get here? _Sarah_?" Her questions went unanswered, because Sarah and the boy called Toby were talking a mile a minute. The words were flying out so fast she could barely make any of them out!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You," Jareth pointed at a random Goblin. "Go down to the dungeon, and have that Hoggle creature brought to the dining room. And clean him up a bit. He is joining me for dinner this evening."

When Hoggle arrived in the dining room, he saw that the King was already looking over a familiar piece of parchment. It was one he'd prepared himself, and it listed the names of all those who he deemed worthy of being set free with him, should he succeed in swaying the girl. He felt he'd been doing a decent enough job, but was still unsure of how the King would view it. He knew he'd been watching.

"Well, it would appear everything is in order," Jareth's face held a smile, but it was not a nice smile. It was the sort of look he always had when he was about to inflict a punishment upon some poor miserable creature... Hoggle began to tremble in fright.

"F-for what, yer Majesty?" He managed to get out his sentence, that was good.

"For the one hundred members of your clan to be released, as we had agreed upon," Now he wore a wore laid back expression, and the dwarf noticably relaxed a little. "I feel that you have managed to convince the Princess of my feelings for her." Hoggle knew there was more, and he waited for the King to continue. He did. "_But_," Uh-oh. There was always a but. "She does not love me." Jareth sighed.

Hoggle almost pitied him for a moment, before reason returned to him. "Well, are you gonna free us, or ain't you?"

"Ah, hoghead, you always were all for getting straight to the point, weren't you?"

"My name is Hoggle, and... An' I figure it's always best to go ahead an' rip the bandage right off, instead of sufferin' needlessly."

"Well said," He scoffed; an obvious hint at making a mockery of the way the dwarf spoke. "I suppose I shall get to the point, as you requested. Then we can eat our food, and be done with this little agreement of ours, for now..."

"Well?"

"I shall uphold my end of the bargain, as promised. The one hundred names that are on this list are all free to go. They are no longer my slaves. I will draw up a contract to that effect tomorrow, and place it in the archives, in my library. Until then, shall we eat?"

Hoggle said nothing. He did not smile, or cheer. He felt like his people should never have been enslaved in the first place! And this was all well and good for himself, and his people, but... Where did that leave the rest of the dwarven people? _'Out in the cold, that's where it leaves 'em!'_

After dinner, just when the little dwarf was about to dismiss himself, Jareth felt a cruel streak coming on. He placed his hand on Hoggle's shoulder, to prevent him from leaving the dining room. "_Just_ a minute," He could see the sarcasm in his former gardener's eyes. "I believe our original agreement was that you and one hundred of your clan would only be free if you could convince the girl to _love_ me?"

"I 'spose so. What's that got to do with anything? You said so yerself; we're free to go!"

"_I said_," The Goblin King looked down upon his henchman with a cold sneer. "That the one hundred _named on your list_ were free to go. However, I failed to see the name 'Hoggle' anywhere on that list." He smirked, absorbed in his own humor.

Obviously, his humor was not much appreciated by the party involved. "You're a rat! You mean to tell me I did_ all that_ for nothin'?" He groaned at the idea; the indignity of it all. Then, an idea came to him. "Well then, I'll just be sure to tell Sarah what kind of a King you really are!"

"You will be doing no such thing, hedgehog..."

"It's _Hoggle_!"

"Whatever... I, being the generous man that I _am_, will give you one more chance. Your clan is still free to go, however _you_ are _not_. And don't blame me, it isn't my fault that you failed to plut your own name on the list for dismissal." He chuckled pleasantly at the look of disdain on Hoggle's face. "Now, as I said, you have one last chance to convince her to love me. Should you fail, I will make your life a living hell, and take away everything that is dear to you. Do you understand?"

"That's not fair!" The little man was jumping up and down and shouting at his King. "You said that I was finished!"

"I said I would set your chosen hundred free. And it is very _generous _of me to do so, as you have still have yet to complete your task. Also, don't forget that should she find out about your enslavement, the deal is completely off. You will be back to square one, with nothing gained."

"That's not fair," He repeated.

Jareth's slipped back into his usual indifferent state. "Do you know how much like _her_ you sound right now?"

Hoggle let out an angry growl, before stomping his way back down to the dungeons. Jareth just laughed. He didn't even have to have him escorted back to his cell. Amazing! He wished his Goblins had've been there to see what just happened, they would have gotten a real kick out of it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or etc. **

A/N: Well, another chapter down. Please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think of this! I found Jareth's agreement with Hoggle to add a little more to the story, didn't you? I like where this is going so far... And Jareth threatening Devlin was great. Hahaha he got beat up, that was priceless. Jareth's not evil, he;s just... himself. Misguided, maybe. I hope I kept everyone in character, I really worry about that! There is more to come, and the secret of Toby is revealed in the next chapter. I am trying to get Jareth in the story more than he was in the beginning.

-Kaline Reine


	14. Always For Her

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 14: Always For Her**

After finding out who he was, the Queen was delighted to have Toby stay in the palace. But that still did not answer the question of how he was able to be there. There hadn't been a mortal in the Underground since the days of old. Sarah was curious too. They decided to talk about it over dinner.

"So how did you get here?" Sarah asked, while chewing her food slowly.

"Dad caught me playing with a crystal."

She almost choked. "You can_ do_ that?!"

The small boy conjured a crystal orb, and made it dance over his fingers, as if it were weightless. "I can do that. And more, too."

"What else can you do?"

"I can teleport, shapeshift, make things change into something else, become invisible, the usual Fae things."

"Toby," Linda cut into their conversation less then politely. "You know about the Fae? That is unheard of for a mortal!"

"Dad says I'm only _half _mortal."

Understanding dawned in both women's eyes. "That makes perfect sense," Linda concluded, while Sarah just kept eating, as if this didn't bother her in the least. "Because Robert is still your father, and he is a Fae. So that makes you a 'halfbreed'. That is very rare here."

"But... won't he be stuck here now, like I am?"

"Nope," Toby told his sister. "Dad says I can come and go freely until I'm eighteen."

"I always thought there was something odd about you," Sarah confessed. "And you seem so mature for a five-year old."_ 'No wonder Jareth had his sights set on Toby...'_

"Dad says that's because Fae children learn faster than humans. They have to, or they'd die."

"What a thing to tell a _child_!" The Queen voiced her distaste.

"Actually," Toby was still talking to Sarah, and ignoring the mean lady that slightly resembled his older sister. "Dad told me to come here to bring you a message. He said to tell you that he loves you very much, and he never meant for you to find out this way. And... And I have to go home tomorrow morning, because tomorrow is Friday, and I have school. He only let me come here after school was over."

"You started school?" The Princess could not help but show her regret at not having been there for that. But she had no choice, there was nothing she could do. She knew she could go back to the aboveworld, but then she would be trapped there forever, like her father. "How do you like it?"

"Yesterday was my first day! And it's actually_ fun_. I thought I'd hate it, but it's not so bad. I made a friend; her name is Jenny."

"That's good," She smiled at him. Then, a thought ocurred to her, and a worried look overtook her smile. "Wait... Toby, what happens when you turn eighteen?"

"Dad says I'll have to make a choice whether I want to stay here or not. I have to be sure of it though, because it's permanent."

_'At least they're giving you time to decide! And a choice...'_ She thought sadly, envying him a bit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the dinner went on pretty quietly. Linda had arranged for Toby to be placed in a room right next to Sarah's for his stay. When they were on their way to look at his new room, the Queen stopped them.

"Why don't you help him decorate it to his liking? Toby can fix up the room he was given, so he can stay in it whenever he wishes to return to the Underground."

"That's a kind offer," He spoke with wisdom beyond his years, a sure sign of his Fae heritage.

"Come on Toby," The Princess seemed eager to get him away from her mother. "I'll teach you more about magic, and you can decorate your room any way you want."

"I want _racecars_!" Linda could still hear him shouting excitingly, as they rounded the corner out of her sight. With a sigh, she retired to her own bedchamber. She had a man to scold!

When Robert saw the crystal sitting beside his bed begin to glow, he knew it was about Toby. It had to be.

"_Robert_!" Uh-oh. That was her nagging voice. He would know it anywhere. "Why did you not_ tell me_ of your son's planned arrival here?!"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise for Sarah."

He saw her roll her eyes within the shiny orb. "It could be dangerous where we are. Or have you forgotten about the Drallick? I think that perhaps it would be best if he were not here for the ball."

"I knew you'd say that," He smiled adoringly at her, allowing his emotion to show for a moment. But he had to hide it when he heard Karen enter the room from the doorway behind him. "I haven't even told him you were _having_ a ball."

Karen sat down, and took the orb from her husband, to face his ex-wife. "We only thought that Toby might help to make Sarah feel more at home there."

"I understand that you only had the best of intentions. But forewarned is forearmed..." She tried to be civil, at the very least.

"I agree."

"Give me that!" Robert jokingly said to the short haired blonde to his left, taking back the crystal that he knew was not meant for mortal hands. He was talking to Linda again now. "Toby can also serve as a sort of communication between the two of us. I mean, Sarah and myself, of course."

"I will give her a communication crystal tomorrow, so she can talk to whoever she wants," The Queen stated dully, sounding remotely like a housewife who was discussing whether or not to get her daughter a cell phone. "But your son is still welcome to visit Ankaa any time he likes. It may be nice having a child around here again..."

"Are you okay, Linda?" Karen noted the way Robert spoke to her with such concern in his voice. She felt sorry for him.

"I will be fine. Goodbye, Robert. Tell your wife goodbye for me as well."

"Goodbye, Linda." Karen and Robert spoke in unison.

Linda felt so alone, seeing the two of them together like that. While they didn't look entirely happy together at that moment, at least they had each other. She could imagine how bad Karen must feel having her only child so far away from her at a time like this. She had felt the same when she had to send Sarah to live aboveground with Robert. She had known all along what her husband was giving up, and she had begged to be the one to go instead of him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toby's room was looking nice already. Even Sarah liked it. They were both looking around the medium-sized bedchamber like they'd never seen one before! He'd made himself a gigantic racecar bed, that was red in color. He'd also made the new room look alot like his old one back at home. But it was still different, and unique from the other one.

"Well squirt, what do you think?" His sister asked him.

"I like this room better than the one at home."

"Why is that?"

"I can change it the way I want," He smiled at her, his bright blue eyes sparkling. "And if I did that to my room at home, Mom would yell at me. And besides, it might hurt her feelings."

"But my Mom said you can visit us here any time you want. Of course, you'll probably have to stay here. I don't know if you can stay with me where I'm going..."

"You're_ leaving_?" His face twisted into concern and shock. Sarah wished she hadn't said anything.

"Well, yes. I can't live here in Ankaa forever," She moved to one of the racecar chairs that lined one wall, next to a dark blue bookcase, and sat down.

"Then where_ will_ you live?"

She was touched that he was so concerned, but she really wished he didn't ask so many questions. It might have been okay, but she didn't want to risk Jareth getting his hands on Toby again. She had no idea what would happen... And somehow, she felt insecure of Jareth meeting her brother, because of what happened before. Would she ever stop seeing him as a villain?

"I have to move into the castle, beyond the Goblin City..." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Youthful eyes sparkled with some unknown joy. "Like the one in that story you used to read to me? What was it called, the Lab'rinth?"

"Yes, Toby. The Labyrinth is real, and that's where I have to stay."

He took her silent cue to stop asking questions at that point. Toby could tell he was making his sister uncomfortable. He wanted to see what the Labyrinth was really like, but he knew there was some reason she didn't want to talk about it, so with wisdom beyond his years, he let it go, turning his attention back to his new room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Toby went home early so he could eat breakfast before he went to school. But not before saying goodbye to Sarah.

"Bye Sarah," He hugged her briefly, before getting ready to teleport himself back home.

"Bye Toby. I hope you have fun at school."

He nodded. "I like school. But I like staying here with you more."

They didn't say much else, and Toby left without bothering to say goodbye to Linda. He knew he could come back, his Dad had already told him he could. But he did not know when that would be. He just hoped Sarah would still be here...

Linda was no yet awake, and Sarah found she had a bit of free time to herself this morning. She knew the ball was to be held tomorrow, and she dashed back to her room in a panic. She had to make sure everything would be ready!

She left her hair falling loose around her shoulders, after she'd run a comb hastily through it. She wanted to change out of her silky pink dress; she felt it was childish. But despite that, she felt... _pretty_. So she left it the way it was. She didn't have time for makeup, either. Linda and Sarah had made all the necessary arrangements for the ball, except one. They hadn't asked Jareth about the use of his ballroom yet! Without asking her mother, the Princess disappeared from her room in a hurry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I like this one better," Jareth told the little tailor Goblins, as the two of them struggled to hold up a pair of leather vests, in different styles. "But it still is not perfect. And for her, it _must_ be perfect. I will tolerate _no failure_, and _no flaws_! Take both of them back, and you'd better have something better for me by tomorrow."

They scurried off, as they sensed him getting upset. They did not know why, but at least they had the sense to scamper out of the room, dragging the leather garments behind them.

"Perfect?" Came a feminine voice from behind him. "For _me_?"

"_Always_ for you, Sarah," He released the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "Always for you..."

"I've come to ask you for... a favor."

Sensing her nervousness, he couldn't help but smirk, amused at her choice of words. The Goblin King circled around the Princess, viciously, like a wolf on the prowl. "Anything for you, my sweet."

Her eyes 'accidentally' wandered down to his soft gray tights, as she spoke. When Sarah realized what she was doing, she met his gaze briefly, before looking away again. She couldn't look him in the eye just yet. "Yes, well... I was talking to my mother yesterday, and we both agreed that the ballroom in our palace is too small for the ball. We were wondering..."

"Yes?" He knew what she wanted; he just wanted to hear her come down off her pedestal, and ask him for something. Anything would do, although he would much rather it was something more _personal_. The King grinned wickedly at the thought.

"Would it be okay if we had the ball here, in your castle?"

"Certainly," Boldly, Jareth moved swiftly in front of her, to take her hand in his. He brought it to his lips, in what was supposed to be a friendly gesture, but the way he did it with such devotion made it something more. Sarah blushed at the way his lips traveled their way up her arm, and to her neck. "Anything for you, Princess..."

She fought to maintain her composure, as she felt his lips gently caressing her flesh. All kinds of wicked things worked their way into her mind, before she could banish them. "Thank you." Was all she could manage to say.

"I cannot wait until tomorrow evening," He growled. "You will finally be free to be mine, Sarah. How does that feel?"

_'At the moment,'_ She wanted to say, in reference to him nibbling wildly at her earlobe. _'Pretty damn good!'_ But she kept it to herself, as always. "I'm not sure how I feel about it, exactly. How am I supposed to feel?"

He only chuckled, and pulled back from her. But the look in his eyes told Sarah that it was the hardest thing for him to do. She didn't dare risk a look at his tights now; she was afraid of what she might find there. While she had wanted to kiss him back, and hold him close to her, she knew it was wrong. She barely even knew him, really. They were accquainted, yes. But she still knew _next to nothing_ about Jareth. That thought actually frightened her.

"Feel any way you like, Sarah. But fate is inevitable. What will be, _will _come to be. Soon you will see that..."

"Yes, well... I'd better be going now. The Queen, I mean Linda, I mean- I mean my mother said she'd send some servants over to go over all the details with you."

"And your mother," Jareth moved dangerously close to her again, causing her to instinctively take a step backwards. "Does she know that you are here?" His mismatched eyes glittered with lust as he towered over the girl.

"N-no..." She squeaked wanting to fall into his arms, helpless, but knowing she could not. "But she will expect me back soon, anyway. I was supposed to meet her in the-"

All thoughts and words were lost, when she felt the hunger he displayed in his kiss. Soon, Jareth's pierced her lips, and he fought for control. She felt, more than heard, a lusty growl from deep within him. And the very thought of what might be going through his mind made her shiver in his arms. She wanted him to hold her forever, and never let go.

The sound of someone clearing their throat got their attention away from each other. "You two are so_ busted_!" Savina cackled. "Sarah, your mother is looking for you. You'd best be on your way."

"What about _you_?"

"The Queen sent me here to help Jareth in preparing for the ball, of course," her answer seemed innocent enough, but Sarah didn't like where this was going.

She felt her heart beat quicken, and for some reason Jareth was still holding her. "Well, I'll stay too then."

"Linda requested to see you right away."

"Fine," Sarah rolled her eyes, then turned awkwardly back to the man whose arm's she'd just been caught in. She was disgusted to find him grinning! "Amused, are you?"

"You never cease to amuse me, you jealous little girl," He gave her another long hot kiss, before releasing her.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." The Princess muttered, as she disappeared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or etc. **

Author's Note (A/N): Yay for longer chapters! Sorry for the delay with this one, but I had sort of a writer's block again... I promise the next one will be out sooner! It is getting closer to the ball, so be happy! I think the plot is going in the right direction that i want it go in. Questions, comments, suggestions, requests, flames, maybe??? Anyone?

-Kaline Reine 


	15. No More Fear

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 15: No More Fear**

Sarah appeared in the Sun Room, where she knew her mother would be waiting for her. Linda smiled warmly at her, and tossed a crystal clear orb into the air, which the Princess caught effortlessly.

"What is this?"

"It's a communication crystal," She heard her daughters sigh of relief, and briefly wondered what it was that had turned her against crystals so much. She knew Devlin had taught Sarah how to use them, but she also knew that the Princess rarely used them.

"H-how do I use it?"

"It's very simple, actually. All you must do is touch it to activate it, and think about the person you want to communicate with. That's all there is to it. But only someone who has one of their own can respond back to you. And they have to be nearby to see it glowing, of course. Or at least close enough to sense it... If you sense any kind of small magical energy, you might want to check your own crystal, as someone may be trying to contact you. It will glow when you have a call, but you won't be able to see who it is, until you touch the crystal."

"Thank you," Sarah said politely, though she only half understood what it was she was supposed to do with this. Was it like a _phone_? Yes, that must be it. "So this is alot like a phone, without caller I.D., then."

"Precisely. Your father wanted me to give you one of these crystals so you could talk to him on a regular basis, without having to go through Toby."

"Oh, so you don't want Toby here?" That had to be what this was about.

"On the contrary," Linda smiled when she thought of the clever little boy. "He may come here at _any time_ he chooses. I will always keep his new room open for him. Or he can stay with you and Jareth, if you like."

"The '_Goblin King'_," She stressed his title again, still wanting so much not to be on a familiar basis with him. "Would probably not like that very much... Besides, it's nothing personal, but I don't really trust him with Toby yet."

Linda laughed insanely for a few long minutes, while her daughter continued to glare at her. "I thought you might feel that way. I'm sorry for laughing, but you have to admit... It _is_ a little funny."

"No it isn't! It _wasn't fair_ what he did! And as far as I am concerned, Ja- the _'Goblin King'_- is an evil, _wicked,_ horrid man!"

"If you say so," Linda smirked, thinking of what Jareth had told her happened in the garden earlier that week. "But perhaps one day you might change your mind. He just might surprise you." She winked, playfully.

_'Why is she in such a good mood?'_ Sarah wondered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back at the castle beyond the Goblin City, Jareth was getting annoyed with how Savina was acting. She was just so full of herself. And she obviously wouldn't mind being full of _him_, too. She gazed at him hungrily, every chance she got.

"So Jareth, when are you going to give me a _personal_ tour of your castle, hmm?" The way she said 'personal' should have been a sin, but it did not affect him at all... Other than fueling his anger, that is.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" She was only a servant, and any way he chose to speak to her was fine. He chose not to concern himself with being overly nice to the wench. "We have only one day to get the ballroom in order. I need to see the plans that Sarah and Linda came up with."

"Certainly, my King," She smiled, and pulled a large scroll from our of the air.

"I am not 'yours', nor shall I _ever be_, Savina. _Despite_ your desperate attempts..."

"Oh," She pouted and purred at the same time. How was she even able to do that? "Don't be that way. I was only being nice to you, as her Majesty requested, your Highness."

Jareth snatched the scroll away from her. He was scowling defiantly at her, now. "I only saw it fit to put you in your place, lest you forget it, wench. A King could never fall for a lowly servant, such as yourself. So stop trying now, while you are still ahead. And while you still have a head."

"Are you _threatening _me?"

"I would nev-"

She secretly wanted to, but Savina played it off as if it were just to spite him. She could sense someone approaching, and could only hope it would be the girl. The servant threw herself at the Goblin King, desperately bringing her lips to his.

"_Mmmphh_!" He shouted, not able to move. She was trying to use her magic to bind him!

There was a startled gasp from somewhere behind Savina. Luckily, Linda saw the surprised, and then angry look on Jareth's face. "Am I interrupting anything?" She asked politely, not voicing her opinion for or against this act.

"Not at all!" Jareth growled loudly and angrily. "In fact, this- this _whore_- that works for you was just leaving! Do not_ insult me_ by letting her near me again!"

"_What_?!" Savina acted as if she were the one offended in this instance. "You dare to kiss me, and then insult my honor? You sir, are _a liar_!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

Jareth looked to Linda to do something, and that was when he saw her. Sarah, the lovely Princess he had fallen in love with since the moment he first laid eyes on her, was staring at him in shock and horror. "I did no such thing!" He defended himself.

"Savina," Linda's voice was harsh. "Return to Ankaa immediately, and you are to wait for me in the Sun Room. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Queen. But before I go-"

"Shut up!" Jareth yelled, advancing on the girl.

"-let it be known that I have done _nothing_ here that was not invited." She finished.

"Like _hell_ you didn't!" He was still screaming, and now nearing even closer to her. "Get out! I want you out of my castle, immediately, before I-"

"See?!" She pointed at him again, and pretended to run behind Linda for safety. "He's going to do it _again_! He attacked me!"

Sarah wanted to believe his side of it, but she had been standing just behind her mother when they entered the room. And consequently, she did not see the look of horror that Linda had seen him wearing so plainly. The Princess remembered, with a surge of pain through her chest, the way he had so forcefully and ruthlessly kissed _her_. She had been foolish to think that she was the only one ever to hold a place in his heart. At the time, she had felt it was too good to be true. And apparently, though she wished it could be some other way, her initial instinct had been right all along. He _could not be trusted_.

Feeling betrayed, she fled from the room, going out into the hall, where she found several Goblins in the process of toppling over, as she opened the door to leave. She would have laughed, had she not been in such distress. They had been eavesdropping, with their ears pressed against the door to the ballroom. How childish, and yet it made her want to smile. Then she remembered who their King was, and fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Princess is sad?" One of them asked her. She'd never really talked to Goblins before, and was not what to say to them. The last time she was here, they had been her enemies.

_'Some enemies...'_ She mused. "Yes, now go away. I don't want your pity." They only looked at her, taking her in.

Meanwhile, back inside, Linda was busy chastising Savina, despite the girl's insistence that it had been "all his fault". Jareth was growing angrier by the minute.

"If you value your employment with me," The Queen stated harshly. "Then I suggest you forget this whole silly nonsense, and return to the palace, as I have ordered."

Jareth had to add his two cents in, as well. "Yes, and if you value your_ life_, young wench, then you had better stop interfering in matters which are none of your concern... Sarah and I are to be wed, whether she despises me or not. I had tried to win over her affections, which you have just destroyed. This can be viewed as an act of treason against the Goblin crown, and as such, you shall be suly punished... To the fullest extent of the law. And I assure you, _our laws_ here are far worse than those that you are used to. Now get _out of my sight_!!!"

Hanging her head low, Savina waved a hand, and in an instant, she had retreated back to the beautiful castle where she had worked since she was young.

"I'm so sorry about this, Jareth," Linda lied. "I know you care for my daughter, and would never do anything to hurt her. I think she is still here somewhere, if you want to talk to her."

"Perhaps _you_ should do that. I have to get the ballroom ready, or have you forgotten that tomorrow is the date she set?"

"Yes, I agree. You do that, and I will talk to her."

Linda walked swiftly through the door she had seen Sarah go through a few minutes ago. She found the girl sitting on the floor, and leaning against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. And she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, darling, don't be upset," Linda placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Jareth didn't kiss _her_. Savina's only jealous of you and she wanted to hurt your feelings." She took her hand, and helped the Princess to her feet. "And that's exactly what she's done."

"No, mother," Sara was still sobbing, finding she could not help it. "That is exactly how he kisses. Forceful, and demanding... A kiss from the Goblin King is _not_ a normal kiss."

"And how would you know that?"

She blushed, and turned away. "Well, um..." It pretty much spoke for itself, didn't it?

"It doesn't matter. She does not matter to him. And I saw the look of distaste on his face when we entered the room. You didn't. You only saw what she wanted you to."

"Can't we just call the whole thing off?"

"I'm afraid not," Linda patted her back, and hugged her, consolingly. "Please don't let this upset you. I think that you and Jareth make an adorable couple... This should not ruin the whole thing for you. Don't let it bother you. If it makes you feel better, I could fire her."

"That wouldn't solve _anything_, now would it?"

The Queen thought it over for a moment, before releasing Sarah. "I suppose not... But now is not the time to worry over things of that nature. We've got a ball to plan, after all! Now, I know you are upset, but there are a few things I need to go over with, with you, and we don't have much time. Savina's little incident cost us nearly half a day."

"Okay..." She said, reluctantly. Her sobs were slowly coming to a halt now. She was just glad Jareth hadn't seen her tears. She would just _die_ if he knew! "But I could use something to eat first."

"So could I," She agreed. "We can talk over lunch. Let's just go just tell him that we're leaving, and-"

"No! I don't want him to see me like this."

"Then wait here."

She went back through the door, after gracefully sweeping away the Goblins that had gathered once again at the bottom of it. She found Jareth using his magic to alter the room to Sarah's specifications.

"We have to go back to Ankaa to have lunch," She explained quickly. "I still haven't explained everything to Sarah yet, and she's a bit confused. We will both be back later."

Feeling a surge of guilt, Jareth stopped what he was doing. "Please, eat your lunch here. I'll have my servants prepare something for the three of us."

"I'm not sure I can talk Sarah into it, but I'll try."

Sighing, she went back in the hall to deal with her distraught daughter. Linda chuckled, when the five or so Goblins toppled over onto one another when she opened the door to leave. They were so childish for such evil creatures!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Even though she didn't want to eat with him after what just happened, Sarah found herself in a dining room she'd never seen before. It was decorated with such beautiful and lavish things, she was surprised. And there were no Goblins in there with them; another surprise.

"Thank you for inviting us to have lunch with you, Jareth," Linda attempted to break the ice. She could sense the discomfort of the two lovers.

"You are most welcome," He attempted a smile, but it was what Sarah would call half-ass, at best. "_Both _of you." He smirked, as he caught her looking at him. She looked away.

Sarah was silent throughout the meal. There were strange foods that she had never seen before; not even in Ankaa. But she did her best to eat all of them without complaint. It was better than having to talk to him, after what he just did! They weren't even married yet, and already he had betrayed her trust.

"Was everything to your liking, Princess?" He stood between her and the door, on her way out.

"The food was fine," She growled, not really sounding like herself at all. "But _everything_ is not to my liking, nor will it _ever_ be."

Linda had mant to talk with her daughter during the meal, but she knew it was best to wait until later, when they were at home. "Thank you again, Jareth. We really must be going now. Come on, Sarah."

"I trust I'll be hearing from you later then? I do need your opinion on the ballroom after all."

Sarah winced, as she pushed past him, not bothering to answer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they arrived back in Ankaa, Linda told Sarah to go somewhere and relax for a bit. She still had a discourteous servant to deal with!

"Savina," She greeted the girl less than warmly. "I'm glad you are still here. I appologize for taking so long, but Jareth invited us to take our lunch with him in the castle. Now, I believe we still have the little matter of your punishment to deal with, don't we?"

Savina was silent, and she stood in front of the Queen, with a sulky expression.

"You shall be temporarily suspended from your employment here without pay. You may only return, should I send for you. Upon your return, you must still do all of your regular work, and you will not recieve payment for any of it for six weeks thereafter your return. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your majesty," She hissed, and turned to leave.

The Queen cleared her throat, and Savina turned back to give a small curtsy, minimal at best, before taking her leave. She was becoming more and more insolent by the day. Linda had considered firing her, but she had made a promise long ago to the poor girl's mother.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that evening, before they had gone back to the Goblin castle, Linda had explained a few things to Sarah. She did not, however bring up the incident involving Jareth and Savina. She felt that her daughter had suffered enough for one day, without having to be reminded of her suffering.

She explained that after the ceremony tomorrow, Sarah would be leaving the ball on Jareth's arm. They would be officially engaged the moment the ceremony begins; there was nothing anyone could do about it. The Princess did not like it, but she had long ago accepted her fate.

Jareth and Linda had already discussed setting the date for the wedding, and the King had been so kind as to leave it partially up to her. Whenever she was ready, she could discuss it with him, after she had stayed with him in his castle for a while. Sarah did think it was nice of him to do that, rather than trying to force her into anything. But it did make her wonder briefly, as to whether or not he really wanted to marry her.

Her mother told her that in spite of her fears, she would have to face the facts sooner or later. She would learn more about Jareth and the Goblin kingdom soon enough. For now, she suggested that she take it all in stride, and learn to live with it. Sarah only nodded, as soft tears filled her eyes. She was deathly afraid of that man.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On Saturday, Toby was upset when he learned about Sarah's party. He had begged and pleaded to be allowed to go, but his parents had refused.

"You can visit Sarah some other time, son," Robert smiled at him, paternally.

"Yes, and besides," Karen scoffed, with a sneer. "You shouldn't really be going to such places at all. Especially not when you're unsupervised."

"I can take care of mysefl!" He ran off to his room, upset.

"Karen," Robert used his warning voice on her. "Don't be so restrictive. He'll_ never_ learn to use his powers, if you don't give him a little breathing room!"

"What about me, Robert? What about _us_? I thought we agreed that once Sarah was gone, we would concentrate more on Toby. He's our _only son_! You can't expect me to just forget about him, too!"

"Just shut up," He told her, before going up to his son's room to check on him. he seemed upset. "Toby? My god, Karen! _Toby's gone_!"

Tears of worry were already falling from her pale cheeks. "I knew this would happen!"

"Don't panic. I'm sure he's probably just at Linda's," Calmly, he picked up the crystal from his jacket pocket. "Linda, are you there?"

"Yes. I'm getting ready for the ball. What is it?"

"Is Toby with you?"

"No," She looked worried about the boy too. "Why? Is he gone?"

"Yes, he got upset, yelled something about being able to take care of himself, and then he vanished."

"_Please_, Linda!" Karen once again snatched the crystal away from her husband. "We're so worried about our little boy! If you see him, you_ have_ to contact us at once!"

If the Queen had not experienced that very thing herself, she would have quickly put the woman in her place. She would have told her that she is royalty, and has to do nothing she does not want to do! But pushing her Queenly demeanor aside, she stopped fidgeting with her hair, and put her full attention on the crystal.

"I'm sorry he's gone," She told Robert's new wife truthfully. "But this isn't exactly my fault. And I'm sure he's not here, because I would have felt the shift in power as soon as anyone entered my castle by way of magic."

"So he's not with Sarah either then..." She heard Robert murmur from behind the other woman.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Linda exuded pure confidence but she was scared on the inside. Without the boy, her plan would _never_ work! But she would have to wait until after the ball to do anything about that. "And I don't think it's a good idea to tell Sarah until after this is all over with. She's been upset enough lately, as it is. If I see your son, I will be sure to contact you right away. You have my word as a Queen, and as a Fae."

"That's good enough, I guess."

"Karen, give me that damned thing! Thank you," He said, as she politely handed it over, too distraught to bother with goodbyes. "We'll let you know if we find him too, Linda. Thanks."

"Goodbye, Robert."

Linda maintained her smile, after the crystal dimmed once more, because she did not want her makeup to smudge. But on the inside at least, she was still weeping. Would she ever stop her mourning over the loss of her husband? He had might as well be dead! At least if he had died, then she would be able to have closure. This way, she had to live with the pain every day, knowing it would never go away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah was very nervous about the ball. She'd barely gotten any sleep last night. Linda had told her that she'd have to stay with Jareth in his castle, and she wasn;t really looking forward to that. But she let it go, for now. She hadn't seen Devlin at all since his gift to her. That was strange... She hadn't thought about it until just now, but when she remembered it, she realized the necklace would go great with her dress!

After putting it on, the Princess fixed her hair the way she wanted it. It was done in a long braid all the way down her back. She was pleased at having done it herself, without help. Magic came in quite handy, when it came to getting ready for something important. She knew if she had to do it on her own, it would have been much harder.

Her dress sparkled in the light, when she turned in front of the mirror. The shiny metallic silver clung closely to her body, hugging her curves in all the right places, yet still without revealing too much. It was in a mermaid style, which flared out beautifully at the bottom, just near mid-calf. She loved the purple designs that went around the bottom of the skirt, and just before it began to flare out from her legs. The long sleeves made her feel like a shiny mermaid Princess, and she noticed that her lavender shoes matched the color of her dress perfectly. She felt the magic humming proudly within every stitch, and she wondered who had made such a dress.

"Almost perfect," She remarked to her reflection. "Almost..."

As an afterthought, she seized a small purple orchid from her vanity. She remembered the day Jareth had given it to her. That had been right after their first kiss. Or had it been right before? She was so spellbound by the feel of his warm body against her own, that she hardly remembered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When the Goblin King had just finished up with his preparations, he straightened his shiny golden jacket accordingly. He looked rather nice, all except for the tasteless leather vest that lie just under the jacket. But he knew he had to wear it, as a symbol of his Kingdom. It was made Goblins, for their King, and no matter how tasteless it may be, he loved it anyway. And he would wear it proudly. Even if it was ugly...

"I wonder..." He thought out loud, since he was alone in his bedchamber anyway. "Does Sarah find _me_... ugly?"

He closely inspected himself, trying to see himself as she might see him. Try as he might, he saw no real beauty there. All he saw was an ugly old Goblin.

While thinking of Sarah, he suddenly remembered something. He knew Devlin had given her a necklace to try and control her. While he had done nothing to interfere with it, as he knew he could not because it was made by ancient Drallick magic, he had come up with something that would help her to overcome it's effects. Summoning a Goblin, he smiled to himself as he handed it a small black box.

"Take this to Sarah, the Princess of Ankaa. Tell her it's a gift from her beloved."

Taking one last look at his room, Jareth ran a crystal throughout his hair, to make it the way he wanted it, rather than doing anything to it himself. He had already dressed himself that way, too. His black tights clung closely to his lithe form, accentuating certain "features" that he felt were the only positive thing any woman must see in him.

His room was flawless, and not one detail had been overlooked. He only hoped that Sarah would like it. He had no guest rooms in his castle, as he did not enjoy the idea of having guests. Happy to have Sarah all to himself at last, he had told his more competent Goblins to prepare his bed for her to share. _'I have no intention of defowering her until after our marriage,'_ He became absorbed in his own thoughts, once again. _'But I sincerely hope it is a short engagement, so I am not tempted. But then... I will be tempted anyway; I already am.'_

With a heavy sigh, he apparated his way into the ballroom. He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for his love. Linda had returned yesterday, as she had agreed, but Sarah had not. He couldn't really blame her. The Queen had told him everything was just as her daughter had wanted it, but he somehow doubted that. He had messed all that up himself, though it had been no real fault of his own. He only hoped she would see that, before it was too late. Surely she could not hold one incident against him forever, could she?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah smiled when a different kind of servant knocked at her door. It was a Goblin, to her surprise. But, she supposed she would just have to get used to being in their company.

"Yes?"

"A gift for you," He gave her a little box. "From your beloved."

"My beloved?" She smirked. "We'll just see about that. Thank you."

He bowed, and scampered off quickly. The Princess opened the box to reveal a pair of earrings that would look marvelous with her dress. They didn't really match her necklace, but it didn't matter. She would wear them anyway, just to show Jareth she wasn't afraid of accepting his "gifts" anymore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or etc. (in other words, blah blah blah!) **

A/N: Wow, this is like the longest chapter I have done so far. I am seriously happy about that. Yay! Well, I thought since all my readers (yes, if you are reading this then that means YOU!) were looking forward to the upcoming ballroom scene, I would just hurry up and get this chapter out of the way and get to it already. I will try to keep up with the longer chapters, but no promises, okay? Thank you all for the lovely reviews, and I hope this chapter does not disappoint anyone. As always, THANK YOU!!! And have a nice day :), and yes, I am working on the next chapter already, and yes this is my main story right now, and yes it is going to be a decidedly long one, so don't worry! And yes, I loves you all! ;) And yes... I hate Savina too!

-Kaline Reine


	16. Dark Waltz

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 16: Dark Waltz**

When Sarah arrived at the castle beyond the Goblin City, she knew she could not hide her nervousness. While she was not particularly happy about the upcoming event, she had secretly been looking forward to it. After all, it was really the only thing she had left to look forward to. It was all going to be downhill from here, and she knew it.

"Princess Sarah," The Goblin King greeted her warmly. "So lovely to see you. You look... _delicious_." Yep, all downhill. And it just so happened, that was where her eyes wandered...

_'Oops... Say something, quick!'_ She told herself. "You look nice too, I guess..."

"Oh, really?"

Was he staring at her breasts?! "My eyes are up here."

"So they _are_," He smirked haughtily. "Enjoy yourself, while you still can."

What the hell was_ that_ supposed to mean? And why did he have to act like he was so damn amused?! It really irked her. But seeing as she had no choice, she stayed by his side for the first few minutes.

Looking around, Sarah could see that there were all kinds of guests. Some looked like Fae, some were clearly Goblins, and there were all sorts of other beings she had never seen before. They came in all shapes, and sizes, and colors. Who were all these people?! While she had taken a good number of theater classes, and even been in some plays, nothing could have prepared her for this. What if she did or said something completely stupid?!

"You'll do just fine," Came a voice from behind her. It was Devlin.

"I should have known you'd be here. How have you been?" She never even stopped to ponder how he'd known what was on her mind.

"Fine, as usual. Savina couldn't come; she's been banned from having anything to do with the castle or the court. That includes you, so don't worry." He whispered a few words in a really old Fae language, that she didn't understand, before continuing. "Ask me to dance later. I will be the second one you dance with, right after Jareth."

"What?" She turned to him, shocked. "_What_ did you just say?"

_'Damn! Why didn't it work?! That should have activated the necklace.'_ "Oh, I was just going to ask you if you would like to dance with me after your first dance. Jareth has to be your first. He is your betrothed, after all." The poor fool had no idea how his words would bind him, later.

"Maybe."

He knew he blew it, and had wanted to chase after her to find out more about why the necklace hadn't worked. But he didn't want to cause a scene. The only way it would have been deactivated was if he had kissed her, on the lips, himself. And since he knew for a fact that he had not, it made him wonder...

"It is almost time for the ceremony to start," Linda took her daughters hand, leading her over to the a punchbowl nearby. There was also a table spread out with all kinds of decadent desserts. "Tell me, what did that boy want?"

"What boy?"

"Devlin. Don't play dumb with me. I _saw_ you two talking," She had lowered her voice down to a whisper, to avoid being overheard by any gossip-hungry individuals. "People are talking about you. They are saying that you are attracted to him. Is that true?"

_'How could anyone _not_ be attracted to him?'_ She thought. "Of course not. When does the ceremony start?"

"As soon as all the guests arrive, which should be soon."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth had seen the little display that wretched Fae had tried to pull on his Sarah. He was not happy about this at all. But he was glad the charms he had placed on the earrings were working. And thank the goddess she was wearing them! He felt slightly hurt by the way she had acted toward him earlier, but it couldn't really be helped.

He watched on in awe as she talked to Linda. She was so cute when she was worried... How had he ever gotten to be so smitten with this girl?

"Linda," He pulled her aside, and was secretly pleased when the Princess walked away from him again. "May I have a word with you?"

"Certainly."

"What was it that she and that_ imbecile_ were talking about earlier?"

"I don't know," She gave him a sly, knowing look. "Sarah isn't talking about it. She won't say a word. Why, is there something I should know?"

"Not at all," His words were said with conviction, but it was his face that gave him away. She gave him a look that said she knew he was keeping something from her. "Oh, I _hate_ it when you do that... Very well, I will tell you. Devlin has placed a curse upon her. But it is contained within," He pointed to the necklace given to the girl by peasant man. "that necklace."

Linda gasped. "I am shocked and appalled that he would do such a thing! We can't allow that to go on. Something must be done."

When the Queen started off on her own, hellbent on teaching the defiant and cruel young Fae a lesson, Jareth stopped her. He stood between her and Devlin, as if sheilding him. With a determined look on his face, his gaze told her not to move just yet.

"Linda..." Her name was an exasperated sigh from the lips of the King. "I already have it taken care of. Her necklace has been tainted with dark Drallick magic. I have supplied her with a remedy of my own." He smirked, and gestured to his own ear, cocking his head to one side in the direction of Sarah, who was speaking to a group of girls in the crowd.

"Oh, I get it. The earrings..." She caught on. "You clever little man, you..."

"_Little_?" He asked, making quite the vulgar gesture toward his... area. "How dare you insult the royal staff!"

"Oh, stop."

After waving a dismissing hand at the Goblin King, Linda was off on her own. She should have known he would not be so stupid as to allow her to see Devlin without keeping a sharp eye on both of them. But how had Devlin managed to come across an old Drallick charm such as that? Unless... She left her question unasked, and said a silent prayer to the goddess to watch over her daughter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After talking to some girls there who seemed very nice, Sarah wandered her way to one of the waiters. She wanted a drink... _badly_. She didn't really want to be here, but she also did not want to insult their more curious guests. Before she reached the tray that was weaving in and out of the crowd, offering food and wine to all the guests, she saw her mother approaching.

"Don't forget, your place is in the back of the ballroom, for the start of the ceremony. Now, let's get you ready..." Linda grasped a handful of her dress, and tried to straighten it for her.

"I will go," She snatched her wrinkled sleeve out of her mother's obnoxious hands. "When it is time for the ball to start. Not everyone is here yet, are they?"

The Queen frowned. "I suppose not."

Just then, Sarah rushed over to the person that she saw was holding one of the serving platters. "Hoggle! What are you doing here?"

"Would ya like a drink, miss?" He offered her a glass of mine, nervously, before whispering to her so no one else could hear. "Jareth ordered me to work here tonight. I'm not 'sposed to be talkin' to you, or anyone else, for that matter. I'll be seein' you around the castle later Sarah."

"That's horrible! He can't just _order you_ to-"

"He can, Sarah. He's the King; he can do whatever he wants to do! Don't worry about it, I'm just happy for you both," The dwarf glanced around the ballroom nervously, and turned to greet more guests as they arrived at the door. "Sorry, but I hafta go now. Um, g'bye."

"See you around, Hoggle."

Sarah gasped and whirled around when she felt hand firmly gripping her shoulder. "As lovely as you_ are_ when you are so happy and full of light," Jareth spoke with that thick accent of his. "It is time for you to become a woman, my dear girl."

Linda was with him, and she spoke next, after seeing how her daughter was about to react to being ordered around like that. "He's right, Sarah. Please take your place at the back of the room now, as we discussed earlier. Do you remember what to do?"

"Yes," She spoke, whirling away from the touch of the Goblin King, with the knowledge that she could not escape him forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next half hour or so went by in one quick blur for the Princess. One minute she was in the back of the room, where two curtains pulled apart for her "arrival". She was announced by one of the Goblins, before walking out into the crowd. As was tradition, they all parted for her to walk through, and turned to look at her.

She felt like a runway model, or a famous person walking into a some Hollywood event. It was exhilarating at first, but as she walked, she grew used to it. Sarah now had no doubt that Fae blood flowed through her veins. It gave her confidence, which some might even mistake for arrogance. Her silvery dress swayed to the beat of some unknown melody in her head. She recognized the tune, but chose to ignore it.

"Sarah Williams," Linda greeted her, when she had reached the center of the room. "Royal Princess of Ankaa, we gather here to see you swiftly and safely on your passage to adulthood. You are the betrothed of Jareth, King of the Goblins, and your rightful place is by his side, forever. In the name of the Divine Goddess, I now give you to him, fully. When this dance is over, you will become his, and you will become a woman. Let the Dark Waltz begin!"

As the crowd cheered, the real music then started. This was the moment they had all been waiting for, and Sarah's nervousness chose that moment to awaken. She had danced with him before, but it had not been like this... This was so _serious_. And Jareth looked upon her angelic face with seemingly devilish intent, as he moved from the crowd to meet her.

The music was like nothing she had ever heard before. It was... magical. A lovely soft voice filled the room with her song. Soem said it was the voice of the Goddess herself; others said it was just an old mortal song. Whatever the case, it was Fae tradition that they dance to the Dark Waltz with their beloved. Sarah knew this, and got carried away with the music, as she felt his hands on her, guiding her smoothly and elegantly across the dancefloor. The sad song really made her think about things, as she was swept away by his beauty. The words were few and far between, but they held severe meaning in them.

_We are the lucky ones_

What did luck have to do with it? For some, luck was everything. For Sarah, she often felt so unlucky, as if the world were turning against her. Nothing was fair to her. But now, in the arms of the Goblin King, she let all of that go. She knew others percieved her as being lucky to have him, but as for herself, she wasn't so sure.

_We shine like a thousand suns_

And they did shine. That was when she noticed that their outfits matched. How could she have overlooked that before? He wore a golden metallic jacket to compliment her silvery dress. It was almost so cute it made her momentarily sick.

_When all of the color runs together..._

That was also true. As they danced, twirling this way and that, they both noticed that everything around them was just a swirl of colors. The only thing they saw amongst it all was each other.

_I'll keep you company_

Jareth extended his hand, and that was her cue to move away from him. He pulled her back in, and he did it with such passion that it made her want to never leave his side... She wondered if he was lonely living in this big castle, with only his Goblins for company?

_In one glorious harmony_

They moved so gracefully together; in perfect harmony with each other. He seemed to know just the right movements to guide her into. She seemed to anticipate what he would do next, and move with him. It was perfect.

_Waltzing with destiny forever..._

Was it her destiny to be with him? Sarah didn't know. But it felt like it.

_Dance me into the night_

This dance was lasting a long time, for a song with so few words. Sarah nervously wondered when it would be over.

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

Jareth remembered the moon. He remembered it being his only light, in the dark of darkness when she had left him all alone. And so he had flown to it; his wings piercing through the night sky with graceful agility... How he loved the moon. It reminded him of the paleness of her skin; the stars were the light in her eyes when she laughed with him, or smiled at him. Was this waht love felt like?

_Turning me into the light..._

The light glistened off her dark amber colored hair, beautifully. He didn't know about light, but he would certainly turn her into a woman. Her real right to womanhood had yet to come, he thought darkly, before

_Time dancers whirling past_

He wished he could control time freely. Reordering it was simply not enough. Jareth wanted to relive this moment with his Princess over and over again... Perhaps he could.

_I gaze through the looking glass_

Sarah remembered when she had been just a little girl, gazing with longing into her vanity mirror. She hadn't known what it was she needed so badly then, but maybe this was it.

_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven..._

But that was just it. They were no longer beyond one another's grasp. Was this what heaven felt like? Sarah found it strange that such a demonic creature would represent heaven to her. But this, the feel of his body aganst hers, had to be what heaven felt like, if it felt like anything at all. He was intoxicating.

_Sacred geometry_

There was something oddly sacred about this dance he shared with her. Jareth had never witnessed himself getting this distraught over anyone before. For the longest time, before he'd met Sarah, he thought he was truly a monster. He thought he couldn't bring himself to feel anything for anyone. But for whatever reason, this simple girl had awakened all sensations within him, and it was glorious.

_Where movement is poetry_

Most of the crowd agreed that the two of them looked so right together. They were sheer poetry in motion when they moved as one. The Goblin King led his Princess in a slow waltz all around the large circle that had been cleared for them in the center of the Goblin ballroom. No one else dared join them; they were too perfect.

_Visions of you and me... forever..._

They went together like... silver and gold. Yes, that was it. Jareth was glad he had been so clever as to play upon her own choices of colors for the ball. Most of the decorations had been those colors, or something similar. He hoped he could hold her in his arms like this forever.

_Dance me into the night_

She was spellbound, though she tried so hard not to be. Sarah hadn't wanted to be anywhere near this man who was so arrogant, and spoiled, and selfish, and cruel, and so many other terrible things. But she somehow knew that despite all of that, there was a part of her that needed him.

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

Sarah knew she shouldn't say anything to him. This was a very solemn ceremony, despite it's joyous basis. Her mask of cool indifference slipped for a few moments, as she gazed deep into his eyes. It was as if she could see into his soul.

_Turning me into the light..._

She hoped it wouldn't be long now. The spell seemed to wear off, and she came back down to reality for a moment. Just who was this mysterious man who had held her all this time?

There was a long pause in the eerie singing. For a long time, there was just the music, and the two of them. It was extraordinary.

_Dance me into the night_

They danced into the night, as the music went on and on. Just as the Labyrinth, which surrounded the heart of this celebration, went on and on forever.

_Underneath the moon shining so bright..._

Light played over them, and made the pair sparkle and shine like no others had. inda wore a pleasant smile on her face. She had seen the change in her daughter, and was very proud that she seemed to accept Jareth as her betrothed.

_Let the dark waltz begin_

It had long since begun, and Jareth was not about to let it end too soon for them. He wished he could stop time, just for the two of them. But he knew it would interrupt the spell that had been cast over the ceremony. So he could not allow himself such a simple pleasure.

_Oh let me wheel, Let me spin_

And he did. Jareth spun her around, and helped her twirl at the end of his extended arm.

_Let it take me again_

If the Goblin King had his way, he planned to take her... Again and again and again. He chuckled darkly at the thought. How was she able to have such an effect on him? He cared for her, yes. But he wanted her too. And he would have her, it was only a matter of time.

_Turning me into the light..._

He did turn her into the light, in the center of the crowd. When they finished their dance, everyone broke out in applause. Jareth gave her one last, longing glance, knowing she now belonged to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or etc. I also don't own the song I used for this chapter called "Dark Waltz" by Hayley Westenra. Although it IS a very pretty song, and I suggest you listen to it while reading. Every time I hear that song it makes me want to cry. It sounds alot like the other ballroom scene with Jareth and Sarah, which is why I used it. Plus I love it! Okay, explanation over.**

A/N: Well, this chapter was longer than most of them have been, but shorter than the last one. I will TRY to keep them all around this length. Sorry if the song part was boring, but I guess it would have been boring if you had really been there, too. Hope you all liked the song I picked, if not, then I'm sorry. I stayed up all night working on this fic, to get this chapter out as soon as possible. Although we are by no means done with the ballroom scene yet. It should most likely be over in the next chapter. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this! I know everyone has really been looking forward to this scene, so I didn't want to disappoint anyone. There will be more Jareth and Sarah moments coming soon. I mean, she IS going to live with him soon, after all. But not before we find out what happened to Toby! Please R&R, and thanks for reading!

-Kaline Reine


	17. Wasted Wishes

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 17: Wasted Wishes**

He hated it when his Mom and Dad fought like that! It should have been up to him whether he came to see his siter or not. It was just mean and unfair to keep him from seeing his family!

Toby was now resting, as best he could, in a thick and dark forest. It was scary here, and he wanted to leave. A few minutes ago, he'd been trying to run through it to get back to Ankaa. Or was this just another part of Ankaa? He didn't know where this place was, but he was scared. He had gone to the palace, but his teleportation skills weren't practiced very much yet, and he ended up jsut outside the gate.

There was a dark man there, and he was scary. He smiled kindly at the boy, and took his hand, saying he would lead him inside the castle. But instead, he had brought Toby here, and told him to wait for him to get back from the ball.

But Toby didn't listen; he wasn't even supposed to _talk _to strangers! He had run away from the evil man, and ended up lost.

_'Am I really lost?'_ He wondered._ 'I didn't even know where I was to begin with. So how can I be lost? Everything looks the same! I want to go home!'_

He wouldn't let himself cry; he had to be brave. He had always wanted to go on an adventure, and maybe this was it. But there were no good guys, no bad guys, just Toby... All alone! There were dark trees and blackness everywhere. It looked like some kind of dark forest, but it wasn't night time yet. How was that even possible? To pass the time, he just kept walking toward nothing, his feet going over the blackened soil, feeling like he was gaining nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After their dance was complete, Sarah was congratulated by most of the guests. It took a while, and all she wanted was to see a familiar face for once. She was grateful to see her mother finally approach her.

"I offer you my blessing, and congratulations, daughter."

The Princess matched her mother's kind smile in turn. "I just want to get out of here."

"Are you _certain_?" Linda asked knowingly. "You do have to leave here with Jareth, you know. You won't be coming home after this."

"Don't remind me," She cringed inwardly. "So now what do I do?"

"Whatever you like."

Then Linda wlaked away, leaving a lost Sarah behind. She was supposed to be a woman now. She had "come of age" but she didn't really feel any different. And she didn't know what to do, but she didn't want to elave with Jareth. It would be too weird, even if that was what was expected of her.

"Devlin?" Dark green eyes stared back at her, as the Princess interrupted a conversation he was having with some woman in a cloak. "Do you still want to dance?"

"Certainly," He took her hand, and pulled her into the crowd, without even bothering to excuse himself from whoever it was he had been talking to. There was music already playing, but the song had just started. "What brought about this sudden change in decision?"

"I'm just bored," She explained, hoping that would be enough, and he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"I see."

They danced for several long m8inutes, before Sarah noticed Jareth's icy stare that was fixed on both of them from across the room. His jacket had lost it's previous sparkle, and his eyes no longer held the glow they had when he had danced with her. Or maybe it was just in her mind? She hoped he wasn't angry with her, but he was glaring daggers in their direction, and she knew he was.

_'But who cares? I'm not his property!'_

_'You're right,'_ A masculine voice invaded her thoughts.

Sarah looked at Devlin, who only smirked when she did. "Did you just-" He nodded, wolfishly. "How can you- But I- You just-"

_'Tongue tied, are we Princess? That's okay, I have figured out a way around the counter-charms that have been placed on you...'_

_'What are talking about?'_

She felt warm breath against her creamy skin, and felt him murmuring something against her. She couldn't understand the words, but they sounded like ancient Fae language. It was some other language than English, anyway.

_'Now, you _will_ listen to me.'_

_'Yes,'_ She answered him in mind and with words at the same time. It was like she... belonged to him. "Yes."

_'Good. Now, I don't know how that jackass Goblin King did it, but never mind that now. You are in my power. You must wish Toby away.'_

"I am in your power. I must wish Toby away. I wish-"

_'Stop,'_ He commanded her telepathically, during their dance that no one found odd in any way. They looked like they were just holding an ordinary conversation. _'Repeat after me: I wish the Lady of the Lake would come and take my brother away, wherever he is, right now!'_

"I wish..." She began again, feeling something unknown tugging at her heart. But she pushed it away to follow the commands that were given to her. She had no other choice... "The Lady of the Lake would come and take my brother away, wherever he is, right now!"

He shoved her away brutally, before laughing and shouting at her. "You fool! Do you even know what you've _just done_?!"

Sarah fell on her back onto the dance floor. Some of the various creatures around her stopped their dancing and merriment to see what was going on. "N-no..." She stuttered.

"Sarah," She felt a warming presence behind her, and strong arms pulling her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes met Jareth's and she felt strange to be in his presence. She didn't remember much of what had just happened, but she knew that she'd done something... What had she done? He looked so concerned for her, it made her feel bad for trying to make him jealous.

_'One last thing before I go,'_ The torturous voice inside her mind was still taunting her. _'You will not let anyone know it, but you will still keep that necklace. Hide it well, until I give you the signal to wear it again. You'll know when.'_

Turning to scream in the other Fae's face, she pulled away from the Goblin King's embrace. "Get out of my mind!!!"

"Relax," Devlin told her._ 'Relax...' _And she did. "Now, you have just wished your brother away to the Lady of the Lake. How does that feel?"

"Fuck you!" She told him. The people that had gathered around her gasped in unison.

"That _can_ be arranged, but it will have to wait until later," He laughed, and then prepared to leave. "Follow me, if you dare, 'Princess'." He practically spat the last word out at her, as he vanished.

"Why did you wish Toby away?" Jareth asked her, still holding her gently. He knew she might fall down, if not for his support. "Sarah, can you hear me?"

"I am not deaf," She glared at him. "This was your doing all along, wasn't it? _Admit it,_ Goblin King! _You _are behind this! You've been biding your time, until you knew you could strike. You wanted to take Toby away from me all along!"

"Sarah, that is not true," Jareth no longer wore the mask he always put on for everyone else. He looked truly hurt, and in pain, though he was still trying to hide it as best he could. "I want to help you get him back. I would_ never_ do such a thing!"

"Oh, I get it. You orchestrated this whole thing to make yourself look like some big hero?! Well, I'm not falling for it!"

"Why are you so eager to make him the bad guy?" Linda interrupted rushing to her daughter's side.

"Listen to me Sarah, please," He pleaded.

"Fine. Say whatever it is you have to say, and be done with it."

"I know where the Lady of the Lake dwells, and it is a dark and dangerous place. I am confident that if I went with you, we could get Toby back... together."

"_No way_!" She shook her head defiantly. "It's my fault that this happened, and I'm not going to allow _you_ to get your hands on Toby again!"

"Sarah, calm down," She heard her mother warn from behind her. Linda knew it was best not to tell Karen and Robert what had happened to their son just yet. She would inform them of the outcome later.

Jareth's eyes were glowing with anger. "_How dare you_ speak to me that way!" Reaching up, he slapped her across her innocent face, drawing tears with the force of his blow.

"Isn't anyone going to do something about that?" Sarah was outraged, and trying to not to show the pain that she felt. "You can't just do that! Someone has to-"

"You belong to him now, Sarah. Be careful," Linda stated flatly from behind her. "You're only going to make things worse on yourself."

The King got right in her face, until they stood a breath away. He pierced her with his gaze, in anger. "_I own you_." He growled.

She turned away from him, horrified. Sarah had nothing else to say to the infuriating man! Linda had been watching this whole time, but there really was nothing that she could do. The Princess didn't know what to do. She felt she was caught up in a world which she knew nothing about. What was she to do now?

Everyone was staring. "What are you looking at?!"

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private," Jareth grabbed her, and they both appeared in the throne room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toby had gotten sick of running through this endless forest hours ago. But he knew he had to keep trying! He wouldn't let himself give up, not here, not now. He had to get back home, somehow. Before he knew it, he saw a dim light in the distance.

_'Well, at least I know I'm not going in circles!'_

He headed toward it instinctively. It was farther away than he had imagined. It took him about ten minutes to reach it, but when he did, he saw a big empty clearing. Was this the end of the forest? He hoped so; he'd heard and seen all kinds of really scary things in there.

At last, Toby reached the edge of the forest. He saw a lake, and was immediately happy because he had wanted something to drink for a while now. But as the boy approached it, he saw that the water was tainted with dark, evil, arcane magic, causing the surface to be a murky black color. He didn't even want to know what it looked like beyond that. Sensing evil here, he turned to head back into the forest. But before he could go, he saw the mean man again, with the dark hair and cruel black eyes. He was laughing at him; mocking him.

"What do you want?" He asked sullenly.

"I wouldn't bother me with such silly questions if I were you," Devlin taunted. "_I'm_ not the one you have to worry about."

Toby turned around when he saw the man's gaze shift to the lake. The black surface rippled, and a wicked looking creature sprang out, pouncing on him.

"I thank you for delivering me this trinket," Yvette told Devlin. "I offer you my thanks, and release you from your evil bonds I have placed upon you." If it hadn't been for Devlin, she could never have placed a hand on the boy. The Drallick could not taint the hearts of those who were unwilling, without someone else willing it to be so. When Sarah had wished away her brother, she had given the Drallick witch permission to take him.

The strange, dark lady whispered some words in a strange language, and Devlin's eyes cleared, as she seized the child.

"Don't worry about this one," She told him as she dragged the helpless boy back toward her lake. "He belongs to me now. You amy go and do as you wish. I hope you get your girl..." She winked at him, as she continued to pull the struggling boy toward the lake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This room made Sarah cringe with fear once again. She hadn't been here for three years, but every time she saw this place, it was never under pleasant circumstances.

"How dare you slap me!"

"How dare _you_ speak to me in such a manner," He countered, despite the pangs of guilt he was already feeling for what he did. "But we really must decide how to go about getting your brother back. If you really must insist upon going alone, then at the very least I must insist that you use your communication crystal to stay in contact with me."

"Fine! But we're wasting time. Just send me there already, so I can rescue Toby! I could already be too late!"

"As you wish," he smirked, and cast the spell required to send her to the Drallick Forest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or etc. (blah blah blah)**

A/N: (More blah blah blahs) For those of you who are slightly confused, Sarah's neck;ace can only be removed by herself, Devlin, or Yvette. And Devlin also has an attraction spell he placed on her. If you have any questions, message me. You'll find out just who Yvette really is, and what she wants with Toby in the next chapter, I promise! Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger here, but I hope to have the next chapter up before too long. Possibly tonight, IF you're lucky; we'll see. Any questions, comments, flames, etc. are greatly appreciated. Please R&R!

-Kaline Reine


	18. One Day

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 18: One Day...**

When Sarah arrived, she got there just in time to see Toby being dragged by some evil creature of darkness back into a huge black lake. She was standing at the edge of some kind of sinister looking forest. But she didn't think anyone knew she was here yet. She could see Devlin standing on the shore, just watching as the helpless boy was being dragged into the center of the lake.

"Help me!" Toby was crying to Devlin, who stood unpersuaded. "Don't just_ stand_ there!_ Help_!"

"Toby, I'm here!" Sarah stepped from the shadows just in time. "Hang on, _I'll_ figure out a way to save you!" She addressed the wicked looking woman that held him. "What can I do to get him back?" Her shoes were getting ruined by the thick mud surrounding the nasty lake, but at the moment she didn't care.

"There is nothing that can be done," Sarah winced when she spoke, for her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. "This boy belongs to me now."

Yvette's plan was working perfectly. Soon, the girl would be without her beloved younger brother. And she would blame not the Drallick, but the one who had originally stolen the child from her. And then, the Goblin King who had scorned her so would be loveless forever, just as he had caused her to be. She knew the girl would place the blame solely on him, and she would only help it along.

"_No_!" She wailed, entering the water, since she had no other choice. "Give him _back_!"

The Drallick witch saw the tears the girl had cried, and cruelly smiled. They made her... happy. "It is no use weeping. This was of your own doing. Yours of course, and the wishes of the Goblin King."

"I_ knew_ it!" The Princess could feel her blood boil. She was so full of anger and hatred toward him! "I knew he couldn't be trusted..."

"I can offer you power," The witch purred. "Power beyond your wildest dreams! If only you would but join me on my eternal quest for power..."

"No! I only want my brother back! Please..."

"Hmm... No. But perhaps I will have you instead."

Sarah screamed, as the dark creature lunged toward her. The blackness that was the water caused her movements to slow down, and she was too slow to get away. Besides, the lake belonged to Yvette, and it was under her command.

"Let her go!" A familiar accented voice came from behind them. Sarah couldn't see him, but she knew it was Jareth. "The girl belongs to me! And if you do not release the boy, I will no longer have a choice in what fate befalls you."

"And who are you to tell me this?"

"I am the Goblin King. And as such, I have the powers to vanquish you back into the icy darkness from whence you came, witch!"

"Is that so?" The Drallick, now curious, approached the man who claimed to be a King. "I know who you are. You are the one who put me here!" She pointed a gnarled finger at him.

"I _know_ you," Jareth remarked, in awe. For an instant, he forgot about Sarah and Toby. He was taken back to a time of long ago... In a world of long-forgotten dreams. "Yvette?"

"Yesss..." She hissed. "That is my name. And who I once was, but that was long ago. Now I will kill you all!"

Devlin spoke up from his place beyond them, safely in the edge of the forest. "You two know each other? But _how_?"

Sarah, while intrigued by what was going on, was busy trying to rescue her brother. When Yvette had gone up to Jareth, she had left the boy to drown in the lake. He was sinking in slow motion, as if the tranquil liquid were made of quicksand. She knew it was magic that kept him from sinking, adn she was working quickly to sneak around behind the witch to free him.

"Well, well... What do you think you are doing?" Yvette abandoned Jareth for the moment, and turned back to the Princess. She realized the girl was trying to rescue what was hers. "Stop it, he is mine!"

"Not anymore," Sarah grabbed Toby's arm, and noticed he was no longer conscious. "This is my brother, and I'm taking him back! _You have no power over me_!"

Meanwhile, Jareth stood there blankly, in a daze.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_In a time long ago, there lived a beautiful young maiden. She was not rich, nor was she poor. She lived in a kingdom full of Goblins, Pixies, Fairies, and Dwarves. But she was a Fae; tall and slender and beautiful. With fine fair skin, glittering amber eyes, and the most beautiful golden cornsilk hair._

_One day, the girl's parents were killed in a fire. No one knew what caused it, but she was the only survivor of her family. The girl was forced to wander the streets of the Goblin City, in search of a place to call her home._

_One day, the young Prince of the Goblins was sneaking out to wreak havoc among the Goblin City, as he was quite the troublemaker. While playing a prank on one of the city's inhabitants in the marketplace, he saw a beautiful young girl who was joining him in his laughter. Delighted, the young Prince asked for her name._

_"I am Yvette," She told him. "And you are?"_

_"Jareth. And one day, I'm going to be King here. Would you like to be friends?"_

_She nodded enthusiastically, and they both laughed together._

_And from that day forward, the two friends were inseparable. But as all children do, they eventually grew up. The King and Queen had taken in the girl, to live with them at their castle, and be treated as one of their own in kind. The maiden was delighted, and she was there the day the Goblin Prince was crowned as King. It was a proud day for the new Goblin King, and he wanted no other by his side... For a long time, things went on unchanged._

_One day, the girl realized that she had fallen in love with the Goblin King, despite his sometimes cruel ways. She loved him, as no other could. Slowly, she gathered up the courage to tell him of her affections._

_"Jareth, may I speak with you?" She batted pretty brown eyes at him, and he simply could not resist._

_He could tell that something was wrong. "Of course, Yvette. What is it that troubles you?"_

_"I don't know how to say this, but... I love you." Her voice was golden and lovely, but it was what she said that poisoned him._

_"You... _'love'_ me?"_

_"Yes," She moved forward to embrace him, but he turned away from her. She had been certain that he felt the same way about her, and could not understand why he was acting so cold toward her. They'd known each other since they were children, and she felt that she could tell him anything. "I was trying to think of a way to tell you all this time... But I thought it would be best to just tell you the truth. What's wrong?"_

_"I wish you hadn't told me that," He remarked bitterly._

_"But... why?"_

_He did not have the heart to tell her that he was betrothed to another. "Please leave me alone, Yvette."_

_So she did as the cruel King had asked of her. That night, Yvette packed up her things, and fled from the castle beyond the Goblin City, never to be heard from again..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth recalled the tale with a great sadness, and the feelings of remorse were overwhelming. Why hadn't he just told her what had to be so? He had spent his whole life loathing Sarah, before he'd even gotten to know her; before she was even born, really. And when he had finally met her, he knew what real love felt like. But that still did not take away the pain of the past.

"Sarah!" He came to his senses, when he saw the Drallick witch lift Sarah up and choke her. "No, Yvette! You _cannot _do this, please! Put her down; let her go!"

She turned to look into his cold, cruel eyes. "Never..." She hissed.

"J...J-Jareth... H... help m.. e..." Sarah could barely breathe, as her air supply was being cut off.

When he had locked eyes with the creature, the Goblin King understood her pain. It was his fault that Yvette was imprisoned, and taken over by the Drallick; he knew that. The Drallick were an evil, vile race that were created by the darkness that lies within the human heart. But... something was not right about this. They were created from nothing but the shadows that lurk within the darkness of the human soul. It was never heard of for a human or a Fae to actually, physically turn into a Drallick. Perhaps one of them possessed her somehow?

"I will save you..." He quietly promised his one and only love. "Sarah..."

Searching deep within himself, he called upon his powers as Goblin King. While clutching his amulet, he began to weave an ancient Fae spell that he had once heard his father use in order to vanquish a Drallick.

"_No_!" Yvette screeched. It was an eerie sound. "Stop that! What are you doing?!"

He continued his spell, undaunted, until at long last, he saw the hideous creature drop Sarah and Toby back into the murky black depths. This time they sank down, and Sarah had to grab her brother, and swim to shore. They were coughing out mouthfuls of stagnant and pungent black water the whole time.

Yvette could feel it as her very soul was ripped from her body, shattered, and then rebuilt and returned. The pain was unbearable, and yet, she had no control over it. The Drallick did not like not being in control... She felt strange, like she was herself again. She felt an incredible surge of excitement, as she felt a dark force being driven from her by the words spoken by her love. The dark mist fled from around her body, and she felt her true colors restoring themselves. Her bones untwisted, her face, skin, and hair lightened, and even her body changed to it's oringal shape. She was no longer the distorted empty shell of a woman that she once was. But he dark energy did not flee without a fight. Though she fought to maintain her identity, it was trying to take her back over. Yvette grew very dizzy, and she was overcome with many overwhelming sensations; meach of them different. It was getting dark... 'So very dark...' She blacked out, and fell into the lake, breathing in the wicked water.

"Sarah..." He went to her. "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'll... I'll be fine." She managed. "But I can't say the same for him," She pointed to her brother, who still lay unconscious. "I just hope he's okay..."

"He just needs to rest," He reassured her, although he still was not so sure himself.

Jareth looked up to see whether the spell had truly worked or not. He saw a drowned Yvette wash up onto the shore. It was as if the lake itself were rejecting her. He went to her, and kneeled down. At first Sarah thought he was going to try to resuscitate her, but instead he gently passed a hand over her, uttering something in that strange language of theirs again. Devlin was nowhere to be found; he had run off into the woods, not wanting to get caught up in the fight.

He picked her up, and took her to where Sarah and Toby were. She was no longer the evil creature of darkness that had been ther Drallick witch. Instead, what Sarah saw surprised her. She was just a seemingly ordinary girl. There was nothing really that special about her. Other than her otherwordly beauty, that is. Long blonde hair fell in curly tendrils around her neck, hiding her face from view. She couldn't see her eyes, because they were closed. While she wasn't awake, she was breathing again. Sarah didn't know whether or not that was something to be happy about. The black water clung to her, as it did to all of those who touched it.

"Is she..."

"No, she's alive. We have to get back to the castle. All of us..."

As he did his best to hold each of them, the King transported all three weakened bodies to his castle. He wasn't focusing on any room in particular, and they ended up in his throne room. Sarah was the only other one conscious, and she was just barely hanging on. He had to get help, and fast!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or etc. **

A/N: I know this chapter was somewhat short, and I'm sorry. But this way I can post more chapters more often, so be happy! I am not really good with fighting scenes, and plus they bore me so I wanted to get this one over with as quickly as possible. The next chapter should be another long one, I hope. But once again, no promises! Please send me a review, I am a little iffy about this whole scene here. This was what I have been building up to for a while now. Yet it is not the grand climax of the story; not really. There is more evil and darkness to come, but first there is a little fun first. And maybe a wedding... (::hint, hint::) Maybe, we'll see. Thank you all so much for your support, and I look forward to hearing from you! It is my dedicated readers and reviewers that keep me going, and fuel my creative imagination, so I must thank you one hundred times over.

-Kaline Reine


	19. The Same Bed?

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 19: The Same Bed?**

Sarah could barely hold her eyes open, and she was struggling to breathe. She felt like all the power and life had been leeched out of her. She was relieved to see her mother waiting for them in the throne room when they arrived. Jareth was trying to hold her up, but she slumped aganst his shoulder, and fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"What happened?" Linda was quick to move in to help. "Jareth, are they okay? And who is this _other_ girl?"

"Her name is Yvette. She was the Lady of the Lake."

"Surely she's not the same Yvette as..." When he nodded, realization of what had happened hit the Fae Queen. "But I thought the Lady of the Lake was rumored to be a Drallick?_ Queen_ of the Drallick, in fact."

"There will time enough to discuss that later," He dismissed the subject, annoyed. "I have to get these three put to bed so they can rest."

"Do you think Toby should be sent home to his parents?"

Jareth shook his head no. "Not unless they can come here and get him. I doubt he would survive the trip back to their world. Perhaps he can stay with_ you_ until morning? We can decide what to do with him then."

"I will contact Robert and Karen and let them know he is okay," Linda picked up the small boy, and turned to leave. "Is there anything else you need?"

With a cocky smirk, he replied. "Oh, I'll think I'll 'manage'..."

He couldn't _wait_ to spend his first night with Sarah! But regrettably, it was not a full-fledge victory. He still had the other one to worry about. What was he to do with her?

"But on _another_ subject," Linda tried to hide her smile, as she knew full well what he was referring to. It was refreshing seeing them together at long last. And knowing Toby was safe was just icing on the cake for her. "Don't worry about the ball, it went fine. With you two gone, I had to act as hostess, however. Things went smoothly, and I believe everyone has gone home. I covered for you so that not everyone would know about what happened."

"With all due respect, Linda, I really don't _give a damn_ right now," Sarah chuckled when he said that. "What is so funny?"

"The way that sounds with your accent; it's just so cute..."

"You're barely hanging on, aren't you?" She nodded pitiably, and he excused them from the Queen of Ankaa's presence. "I think it's best if I get these two off to bed now."

Linda giggled like a school girl, and was soon joined by her daughter, who was still clinging on the arm of the Goblin King. "The _same_ bed?"

"You know what I mean!"

Her laughter still echoed, as she left with Toby.

"Wake up!" Jareth shouted at, and kicked a few of the Goblins that lay near him on the floor. "I have need of you."

"What King want?" One of them said.

Another responded more negatively. "Well, that was rude! We weresleeping, you know!" Jareth swiftly kicked that one out the window.

"Any other _complaints_?" He hissed at the others, to which they shook their head no. "Good. Now listen, I need half of you to get to work preparing a room for that one," He gestured toward Yvette, while still trying to hold Sarah up. "The other half can drag her to her new bedchamber. Now get to work."

"Yes, and what about_ this_ one?" The first one asked, while tugging at the hem of Sarah's dress.

She tried to kick out her heel at him, but she was too weak, and almost fell instead. Jareth grabbed her, and she was grateful for his masculine strength holding her up. Briefly, she wondered what it would be like to be covered with all those strong muscles... But she banished the thought as quickly as it appeared. _'Shut up!'_ She told that part of her rapidly wandering mind.

The Goblin King narrowed his eyes angrily at his subject. "This one is _mine_. You are not to bother her. Is that understood?"

"She is be here before," Another one of them said, as half of them scurried off to ready a room for the blonde woman. "Smells... familiar."

He rolled his eyes, and scooped Sarah up, as he carried her from the throne room. She weakly wrapped an arm arpund his neck, and used the other to clutch desperately at his shoulder. At this, he chuckled.

"I will not drop you..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Linda returned Toby to the room he had prepared for himself the other day, and quickly returned to her own chambers. It had been exhausting entertaining all of those guests for so long. She had to cover for Jareth and Sarah's absence, and was less than happy about it.

"Robert, please answer me..." She pleaded, as her fingers made contact with the smooth glass of her crystal.

"Linda! Have you found Toby?" Her heart sank. It was Karen.

She frowned, though she was not sure why. "Where's Robert?"

"He's busy right now. He went out looking for Toby, and he hasn't come back yet. Well... Have you found him, or haven't you?"

"We have," Linda smiled ferociously. "But it really wasn't me at all. Sarah and Jareth were more or less the ones that found him. He was... in the forest." She didn't want them to know he had been in danger, and she would be sure to explain that to Toby when he woke up, too.

"Where is he? Let me talk to him!" Karen demanded.

"I can't, he's asleep. And he is in _no shape_ to travel anywhere in his condition. He'd passed out from exhaustion when Sarah found him. Jareth advised me that it would be best to keep him here with me at least until morning. I will contact you again, when he wakes up."

"You will do _no such_ thing! Send him home right now! You have _no right_ to keep him there!"

"Calm down," Linda made her best attempt to continue speaking in a somewhat gentle tone to this woman, but she found her control was slipping. How had Sarah put up with her all those years? And better yet, how did Robert- _'Don't go there, Linda...'_ She warned herself. "He will be_ fine_. Toby has been through a lot, and he needs his rest."

Her tone of voice was arrogant, and so very Karen-like. "He _needs_ his mother."

"The journey back could kill him unless we wait until he is ready! Now, I suggest that the two of you go to sleep, and wait until morning to start nagging me. Give Robert my regards."

Karen said nothing; she only slammed the crystal down on the table harshly. Linda knew this from the way her crystal grew brighter, then dim. It was the equivalent of slamming down a phone when talking to someone. And a loud noise somewhat hurt the Fae Queen's ears.

_'Ignorant fool...'_ She smirked. _'I don't see you coming down here and getting him _yourself_! How could Robert end up with someone so vile?'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everything had been taken care of -well,_ almost_ everything- and Jareth had managed to get Sarah to his bedchamber, where she could rest. He had changed her clothes using magic. He would have preferred not to, but would not allow himself to make her feel uncomfortable around him. Not immediately following what they'd just been through, anyway. He also noticed that she was wearing a purple orchid near the top of her silver dress, near her breast. And Jareth knew it had to be the one he had given her before. But sadly, it too had to go with the dress.

No doubt a bath would do her some good, but he knew she was too worn out for that. She was so weak she could barely move, but still managed to make numerous protests, as he laid her down on the bed.

"Isn't there some place else I can sleep?" Sarah murmured, despite her exhaustion.

"Ssshh..." Jareth placed a gloved finger to her lips to quiet her. "Just rest now. I won't bother you. _Yet_..." He took a seat next to her on the bed, and smoothed a tendril of her hair back into place.

"But there has to be a guest bedroom or- or _something_." Weakly, she examined her new clothes. Where she'd been wearing the beautiful silver dress her mother had chosen for her, she now wore a black lingerie set that seemed to compliment her complexion and went well with her eyes. In the front, it dipped down low to expose twin pale orbs, nestled within the sea of black satin. Why he chose something like that for her she did not know. But Sarah was thankful the semi-sheer fabric extended to her knees, at least. "There _has to be_ somewhere else."

He tried to sound as non-chalant about it as he could. "No. There are a few servants' rooms in the lower levels, but currently they are all occupied. Besides, you are royalty, and I would never allow you to sleep anywhere but by my side."

The way he gazed into her eyes made her feel even more uneasy. She really wished she could have her own room... How was she suppsoed to get any sleep with _him_ in there with her?! "Well I-"

"Sarah, please," He rolled his eyes, growing impatient now. "Just relax, and rest... You've been through so much today. We both have. No more protests; no more arguments. You will sleep_ here_, so that I can watch you, and that is _final_."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sarah tried to sit up, but found she just wasn't able to. Falling back down to the black velvet bedsheets; which would have been quite comfortable, if not for the drop-dead gorgeous Fae King watching her misery; Sarah tried once more, only to finally give up. She was too drained to do anything more than lie there; a prisoner of her own weak body.

The Goblin King chuckled darkly, and patted her forehead. "Just rest now, my little minx. We will have plenty of time to _play_ tomorrow."

The brunette beauty in the bed scowled at him, as he stood up to move to the other side of the massive bed. After settling down, he thought of what it would be like to cuddle up next to her._ 'But,'_ He realized sadly. _'It would be best to wait until she has time to come to terms with what happened.'_ Mismatched eyes fell to meet her own, as he slowly removed his jacket, to get comfortable._ 'On the other hand...'_

Gently so as not to hurt her, he bent to kiss his Princess. Jareth had intended for it to be sweet and simple, but that didn't last long. When his body felt the tempting touch of her young skin against his timeless and aged flesh, his self-control snapped. Just knowing how helpless Sarah was at this moment did not help matters at all, either.

Helpless under his caresses, Sarah let out a small whimper when he sensually caressed her face and neck, and then moved on to lower parts; his hands working their gentle magic over her body. She warmly invited him into her mouth, and as their tongues melded together in perfect harmony, she felt the passion of their bodies together, as he pressed himself ruthlessly against her.

She heard Jareth moan when she allowed herself the simple pleasure of running her fingers through his silky golden mane. It was the first time she'd really done anything to him at all, except him to kiss her, and he found it strangely erotic. He found himself wanting to hear Sarah cry out his name in the heat of passion, but he knew it was wrong to want such things at a time like this.

"Please..." He heard her beg. Jareth could not believe this was actually happening. She pulled away from the kiss long enough to speak. "I'm so tired."

His heart sank. "As am I, Princess. We should rest now," Moving against her for emphasis so that she could feel his arousal, he nibbled at her ear. "But if you'd _like_..."

"Get_ off_," She pushed him aside gently, but at the same time she found herself laughing. It was getting on his last nerve, and it showed... With a yawn, she managed to roll herself over, away from the Fae who still lay sprawled partially over her barely-covered body.

Muttering something to himself about not being able to "get off", Jareth relaxed against the pillows, and made a vain attempt at getting to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or etc. **

A/N: In the next chapter, we get to deal with... sexually frustrated Jareth! Yay! That's always been my favorite Jareth, Lol. Just thought you've all been such good little readers and reviewers, that I had to give you a little something at the end. Hehehe, sorry for being evil! But please R&R anyway. There is mso much more to this story that I haven't even done yet... Well, despite the sexual tension that is between teh two of them, I think that all in all this was a decent chapter. Although not much happened, and it took me forever to write. Sorry about the delay, by the way! And just a little reminder: I do take requests for fics, you know. But sadly, I have piled up a few so it might take a little while to get to any new ones. Oh, but feel free to ask me anyway. And I know I already said this, but I love reviews! The next one will be 100th review for this story! Yay for me, and yawhoever gives me number 100!

-Kaline Reine


	20. A Long Way

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 20: A Long Way...**

Sarah woke up to find herself alone the next morning. She rolled over, expecting to see Jareth's face beside her. 'Don't know why I expected that,' She second-guessed herself. _'I'm sure that being a King would make him very busy. But still, it would have been nice... Wait, why do I even want to see him? He could have been the one who caused Toby to be taken away again!'_

Sighing, and resigning to her fate of possibly never figuring it out, the Princess sat up on the bed to survey her surroundings. She was still a little shaky from everything that had happened yesterday, but Sarah felt she was able to walk a little. Still not trusting herself fully, she took in the finer details of all that was around her.

The bed was a solid piece of wood, all black. But that wasn't what creeped her out. No, it was the intricate carvings that were etched into the wood. Looking around, they appeared to be on all the furniture, or what there was of it, anyway. It had Goblins and twisted distorted faces carved into it, and it was kind of scary, actually.

Sarah gasped when the door to the chamber flew open, and a Goblin entered, followed by a second.

"We come to change sheets," The first one had a feminine voice, so she assumd it was a female. "Yes," Came the second, sounding deeper than the first. This one had to be male. "King tell us to bring you clothes. Here, you take."

"U-um... Thanks, I _think_," Timidly, she reached out for the deep burgundy fabric that she had been handed by the taller male Goblin. "So this is for _me_?"

"Sure it is," The female was still talking to her, while the male went about stripping down the bed, and urging Sarah to get off of it. "Can you stand?"

"Maybe. I don't know, I haven't tried yet. I still feel terribly weak."

"It last a while. King say to show you bathchamber," She pointed to a door. "Through there. You have bath, and change then go see King." She smiled, and turned to help her friend with the heavy sheets and pillows. "We have wash these things. All filthy looking from black lake..."

Sarah didn't bother to say anything else to either of the Goblins; she just quietly went through the small door adjoining the room. She found that the bathchamber was comprised mostly of stone as well. It was the same sandstone as the rest of the castle.

She found that the inner workings of the bathroom were remarkably similar to that of the aboveground which she was used to. It was almost like being home again, in a way. After drawing a bath, and cleaning herself up, she towle-dried her hair with a sinister looking black towel, and it wasn't until then that she at last unfolded the dress.

Sarah was not sure if she liked it, or if it scared her a little. But the rich dark reddish purple fabric was pof a nice quality. Parts of it felt like velvet, while the skirt and lower sleeves were clearly made of chiffon. It may sound beautiful, but it was really very sinister to look at.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth was trying his best to focus on his duties as King, but it wasn't easy knowing how badly injured his Princess had been. He wanted to check on her, but would not allow himself the pleasure of distraction this morning. He had to deal with the Goblins problems with their City first. There were always changes to be made...

When she entered the room, he was glad to see how well she was recieved by the Goblins. They didn't seem to mind her presence, which was more than he could say for some people.

"Hello," She greeted him shyly from the entrance to his throne room. She felt she would never get used to this place.

"Good afternoon Princess. Did you sleep_ well_?" Though his words were casual enough, the tone with which he pronounced each and every syllable added an undernote of lechery to everything he said.

"Afternoon?" She blinked.

"Yes, you've been asleep for quite a while," He went to her, right in front of all his little minions. They were practically invisible to him by now anyway. He stood only a few inches away from her face. "I was wondering when you would awake, so that we could continue our... 'experimentation' from last night."

Jareth's lips fell onto hers, and she lost all rational thought. Sarah mewled under his touch, and found herself having to repress the desire to arch against him. She blushed when she noticed that all of the Goblins were there looking at them in wide-eyed awe. They looked shocked, and seemed to act like they would have many questions about this later.

"Not just yet," She stammered, pulling swiftly away. "We've got a score to settle_ first_. I want to know the truth about who was responsible for everything that happened yesterday."

"The truth? I'm not sure what you mean."

"Oh, I think you are. Unless by that admission you mean that it really was your plan to take Toby away from me all over again!"

"I wouldn't do that," The way he said it made him seem so innocent. But Sarah wasn't fooled. She had seen through his deception before.

"You did it _once_. What would make me think you wouldn't do it again?"

"I may be cruel Sarah," One gloved hand gently caressed her face. "But I am no monster. It was never about the boy. It was always... about us. That was only a test of your will."

"Or so you _say_..." She muttered, before pulling away from him, and leaving the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toby had been awake since even before the Queen herself had awakened. He knew there wasn't much to do around the palace in Ankaa, but he didn't want to spend the day lying around in bed.

"There you are," A gentle and light voice echoed from behind him, in the garden. "We've been looking for you." It was... Savina?

"I've been here the whole time."

"So I see. Come with me, the Queen is looking for you."

"Okay."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they arrived in the Sun Room, the room Linda had always used for council, they found her in a most distraught looking state.

"What's wrong, my Queen?"

"Nothing, Savina. I am fine," She turned to Toby, and motioned for him to take the seat opposite her. "Toby, please sit down. I understand that you have must been through a lot last night, from what Jareth has told me. Are you sure it is wise to be up and about so _soon_?"

"I'll be fine," He only smiled at the lady.

"You have your father's resilience, I see. That is good. You'll need it soon. Would you excuse us, Savina? For the last time, this does _not_ _concern you_! I have been overly patient with you up until now, please do not make me regret that decision."

"Yes, your Majesty," She backed out fo the room after surtsying accordingly.

Linda continued to try and persuade the young boy. "Toby, I know you have a life that you are used to up there. And you cannot afford to miss so much school... But I am afraid I have to insist that you stay here with me. Your father said it was okay."

"Really?" He seemed to see through her deception. She knew he didn't have a communication crystal of his own yet. He was too young to be that responsible. "Can I talk to him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I said _no_," Linda struggled to keep her cool. "You are staying here with me right now. You are... stuck. For now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, etc.**

A/N: This chapter is... short. Sorry, writer's block again! I just have so much else that I want to do with other stories and stuff, it's really crazy! But i will finish this one, and all the others too. In due time. Why is Savina back and why does Linda want to keep Toby with her? Hmm, satrange... And yes, Jareth and Sarah still have their differences. Nothing in life is ever easy, is it? She's still got a wedding date to set, whether she liks it or not, though. Please R&R, as I have not gotten a review in quite a while! Especially if you want these lazy procrastinating fingers to type more. Lol. My head hurts...

-Kaline Reine


	21. A Heartfelt Story

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 21: A Heartfelt Story**

Linda noticed the crystal glowing in the pocket of her blue and gold kimono-style dress, but she ignored it. There would be time to deal with that later... For now, she had to convince the boy to stay.

She knew she had to have an heir if she were to ever step down from the throne. And now that only heir, the Princess, was gone. Linda was in a panic over what to do. She was left with no other choice. The boy would _have to stay_! Creating an heir with someone else was not an option. it would never be... Her heart still belonged to Robert, and she knew now that it always would.

"Toby, are you awake?" She entered his room without knocking. He was still asleep, so she let him lie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been two days since their little scuffle in the throne room. Every day it felt like Sarah grew more and more cold to him. Jareth was in a dilemma over what to do. He was wearing the same vest he'd been wearing the night of her coming-of-age ball. It still smelled like her... If only there was some way to make her see.

"Goblin King?" She looked into his face, upon waking up. "Are you awake yet?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"I just..." And then it happened. She kissed him. Not just playfully, either. This was full-force and deliberately passionate.

He kissed her back with such ferocity that it made her heart stop. She was no longer afraid... If this was to be her husband one day, then so be it. but that did not mean she couldn't toy with him a little first. Besides, she knew how badly he wanted such intimate contact with her. But still, Jareth made himself pull back.

"Good morning to you, as well."

Sarah only blushed. It was cute.

"As much as I would _love_ to stay here with you," He idly traced a finger over her cheek, and she noticed he wasn't wearing his usual black gloves. "I do have a kingdom to run, and there is alot that needs my attention today. From what I know of the Drallick, Yvette should waking up today."

"So soon?" She climbed out of bed, and began to dress herself right in front of him. Well, she did have her back turned, but still.

Jareth was doing his best to ignore it. That, and the fact that she still only referred to him by his title, and nothing more. "Yes, well... I'll just be... uh... On my... way then..." He dressed himself with a wave of his hand, and left.

She smirked. She knew she had him._ 'But do I have a place in his heart as well?'_ She wondered, while fussing with her unruly hair. She also wondered whether he really had a heart to begin with.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just as he thought, the blonde beauty was just waking up when he appeared in her room. She opened her eyes weakly, and smiled up at him in the warm morning sun.

"Jareth..."

"Be quiet, Yvette. Just rest now."

"I can't," She sat up in the bed she had been dragged into. "Don't you _see_ that I _can't_?" He winced, as if he'd heard those words before. "I've been asleep for a long while, have I not?"

"Yes, you have. I'll send a servant in to h-" Yvette grabbed his wrist firmly. "What?"

"Please don't leave me, Jareth. I can't_ bear_ to lose you again!"

He only looked at her.

"I- I'm not strong enough..."

"I know," He gently pulled his hand away from hers. his voice was barely above that of a whisper. "But you are going to_ have_ to be."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah was walking down the hall just when she saw him leaving the other woman's room. In some vague way, that almost bothered her a bit. But it shouldn't; it really shouldn't. She kept telling herself that...

"Are we going to play these games all throughout our marriage?" Her glare was unmistakable. "How is she doing?"

"She's fine." He walked past her.

_'Well,'_ The Princess thought. _'If you are not going to help her... Then I will.'_

Smiling his way, she turned the corner and entered Yvette's room. She found her to be still clothed in an old-fashioned looking garment. It looked like something a peasent wench would wear, and it made her wonder where she'd gotten it. Then she knew it had to be whatshe had been wearing before she'd transfromed into a Drallick...

"Who are you?" The pretty blonde woman asked her politely. Dide she really not know? "Who let you in my room?"

"My name is Sarah," She told her in a pleasant tone, despite her worries and what this woman had done to her. "I am the Princess of Ankaa. And I'm here to help you."

"Okay... I thought Ankaa's Princess had disappeared."

"Alot has happened since you were um... gone," Sarah covered quickly. "I'll do my best to help you remember. But first you need to get out of those horrible soaked things. They were tainted with water from the black lake."

"Black lake?" Yvette frowned, looking down at her garments. "There is _so much_ I don't remember. I only remember being hurt..."

"It's okay," The brunette Princess was rummaging through a locker of some sort, picking out some nice clothes for her to wear. She laid them on the bed coureously, and made for the door. "Let me know when you're done changing, and we can talk more. You might to take a bath too. I know that's the first thing_ I_ did."

They two girls smiled at each other. "Okay."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Not much else happened that day. Sarah tried her best to get Yvette up to speed on all that had happened in her abscence. But she had not spent much time in the Labyrinth, and that meant she did know much of Jareth's Kingdom. Truthfully, she knew much more about Ankaa than she did the Goblin Kingdom. But she did her best with the subject.

Some time later, the two girls ate their lunch together. Sarah wondered where jareth was and what he was doing. She found her mind wandering back to him at the strangest of times... She wondered what had transpired between him and the blonde that made him so edgy around her. She knew they had a history together of some sort. But she did not know what it was. And that bothered her.

It was long before Sarah and Yvette, who had by this time moved to the royal study to talk, were summoned for dinner. Or at least Sarah was.

"What about Yvette?" She asked the Goblin guard who the King had sent for her.

"She was not mentioned. But servants," He eyed the blonde, practically spitting it out at her. "Are forbidden to dine with royalty here, miss. Please, follow me to the dining room now. His Majesty 'requests' your presence there." When she only glared at him, the hasty little thing grabbed her wrist. "Now, girl!"

"Let me go!" She was annoyed at what he was doing, but found herself being dragged away from Yvette nonetheless. Brown doe eyes watched her leave, and she was helpless to do any different. "Stop it!"

"Blasted females..." He muttered. "Always wasting my time!"

Eventually she was in his presence, back in the dining room as he had forced her. Jareth sat at his usual place, at the head of the table, just smirking casually as he always did. It made her want to slap that smirk off of his perfectly adorable face!

"How can you be so cruel?!" Sarah was almost in tears now. "I am not a dog to be called at _your whim_, Goblin King!"

"If you say so..." He shrugged arrogantly.

She tactfully ignored that comment, although she was fuming by now. "Why is Yvette not allowed to dine with us?"

"She is a servant,"Jareth looked at the Princess blankly, not sure if he heard her right. "Nothing more. _Forget her_. Are you enjoying your stay here so far?"

"I was up until _now_," The brunette sulked. "Hmmph!"

That was most of their conversation throughout dinner. Sarah didn't feel axactly comfortable the way that Jareth just kept eyeing her like he did. She felt like it was wrong, but didn't bother arguing. She knew it would get her nowhere.

Jareth was confused as to why the Princess was upset. Had he not been kind to her? She clearly did not like it when he was nice to other women, and he also knew that now she was upset when he was being mean to one!

_'Well, she cannot have it both ways,'_ He told himself frequently throughout dinner. _'I cannot be both harsh and nice to Yvette. There is just no way!'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After dinner he cleared his throat, and escorted her back to their bedchamber. He knew Sarah was not happy and that made him unhappy as well.

He sighed painfully. "Would you like to speak with Yvette again before we go to bed?"

"Yes, I would."

"Very well, you may go. As for myself, I have had a long and trying day and I wish to rest now. I will be here until you return."

"Good," Just as she turned to leave, she felt his warm breath across her jawline from behind; his arms around her waist.

"And Sarah?" He growled.

She was panting slightly now. "Don't keep me waiting _too _long, hmm?" The lust glowed in his eyes when she looked back at him, shocked.

"R-right..." Sarsh quietly walked down the hall, after prying herself from his grasp.

When she entered Yvette's room, she foudn a sobbing blonde curled up just under the window sill. The moonlight sparkled on her pained face, and shone through her hair radiantly, despite her condition.

"Yvette?" Sarah asked her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine," She managed, in between sobs. "Just go away!"

"Okay but... I don't have anywhere else to go..." She really didn't want to have to face Jareth right now. Not after what he'd just said. Sarah sat on the bed and watched the weeping girl in sadness.

"Whatever, you can stay if you want... But don't tell Jareth I was crying, please?"

"I won't. You can trust me."

"Okay," Yvette smiled in spite of her misery when she looked at the other girl. Then she resumed gazing out the window and crying.

"Um... So what happened between you and the Goblin King anyway? I mean, I know you are both troubled by it, but... it just seems like there is something more to it than that."

"I guess it's okay to tell you," Yvette let out a long and heavy sigh, and got up to sit on the bed opposite Sarah. "But you have to promise never to tell a soul. Things are the way they are between us now, and nothing is going to change that."

"I promise," Sarah smiled comfortingly to her. "And I promise not to make a big deal over it either, whatever it is."

"Okay..." She took another deep breath to center herself. "The point of all of this is that I have feelings for him. I really loved him... But that was years ago. And now it's over and he has made it clear that he does not love me. That is all you need to know, really."

"I know there's more to it than that. Now tell me the real story."

And so, Yvette began to re-live her pain. One moment at a time... But she also knew that it was goog to be able to have someone to talk about all of it after all this time. Srah only watched her emotions go by, one at a time, and smiled sympathetically for the poor girl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, etc.**

A/N: Sorry it took me FOREVER to get this chapter out! XD Anyway, I will hopefully have the next one out sooner. I am kind of going through a rough time right now, so chapters will now be slightly farther apart then they were... Sorry for any inconvenience. And as always, reviews are always appreciated! Thanks.

-Kaline Reine


	22. Mystic Night

**Double or Nothing**

**Chapter 22: Mystic Night**

Yvette's story weighed heavily on Sarah's mind, as she made her way through the dark night, and back to her new bedroom. She was almost scared to go back, after the full weight of Jareth's dark promise really hit her. But she had no other choice, she had to sleep.

Luckily, when she entered, he was asleep. The brunette let out a small breath, and was secretly relieved. But for not for long, because just as the heavy door creaked loudly, she saw his mismatched eyes snap open. They glowed like the eyes of a cat, in the darkness. He said nothing, only looked at her, as she walked slowly toward the bed. She was solemn and deadly serious, as she meekly sat down alongside his slender form.

"Sarah..."

She was silent, as she felt a warm arm wrap itself around her waist, pulling her back against him. He held her for only a moment, before lightly licking his way up her back, and then to her neck. Sarah winced as he bit her gently, making her melt beneath his touch.

"I need you _now_."

He did not know where all this was comign from all of a sudden, but Jareth did know that he loved her. And he did need her; he needed to know that she was real, and that he was not all alone in this world.

"J-Jareth," She said, surprised when she was pulled backward and turned around to face him, so that she straddled his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Don't toy with me any more, Sarah. You know as well as I do that we are to be wed soon. I see no reason why we should have to wait. And I..." He only hesitated for a brief moment. He was uncertain of how and when to tell her, but... It felt right. "I love you."

Sarah wanted to answer him, or at least a part of her did. But she just could not bring herself to lie. She had never known love, or been in love, and she did not know what it was like. But if this was it, then maybe, just maybe, she felt something for him. Though all in all, she was confused more then anything else! So she remained silent. Her feelings for him were... complicated in so many ways!

He didn't seem to mind her silence. By now, Jareth had long since plunged his tongue between her welcoming, waiting lips. She didn't seem to know quite what to do with herself up there, so he bent over her, gently and brought his hips to rest on hers.

She could feel his erection pressing into her hip firmly, and it made her blush. Jareth didn't seem to mind that either, as he took a willing Sarah into his arms, and kissed his way down her chest, removing her dress in the process, and discarding it on the floor. He moaned, feeling his self control snap at the sight of her breasts. He didn't want to wait any longer. He'd already waited most of his life for her!

Sarah felt a sharp pain when he entered her harshly, but soon it was gone, and all she could feel was pleasure. He was almost too large for her to handle, and it was this thought that made them both pant and sweat profusely, wanting, needing so much more.

They moved together like two poetic shadows, eternally intertwined so that it was impossible to tell who was who, or what was even real. And for that one brief moment, near the very end, time stopped for both of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen was outraged! How dare that vile woman keep her son from her! Who did she think she was?! But there was nothing that she could do about it. She was just a normal, ordinary person with no magical powers. What could she do?

And Robert certainly could do nothing about it. He had chosen to return to the realm of mortals when Sarah had come here. That meant he was forbidden from ever returning, now that he had made his choice.

All the once-lively blonde could do was sit in the corner and weep. She had lost both her children, the two she had raised, and there was nothing she could do about it. She just felt so powerless! But she knew she would have to move on. That did not mean she wouldn't find a way to get even with that bitch who calls herself Queen, however.

"Linda..." She whispered through heartbroken sobs. "You will pay..." Then, before she knew it she was yelling. "_I will make you pay_!!"

Her husband had been unlucky enough to witness the entire thing. And while he agreed with Karen, he knew there was no way she could ever make those words true. They were completely at the mercy of his former wife, the Fae Queen of Ankaa. And both their children were lost.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Epilogue:**

Time passed, and eventually everyone was able to put the past behind them. Sarah became better friends with Yvette, but at the same time she always wondered whether there might be something going on between her and Jareth. It didn't matter anyway, she kept telling herself. They were not yet married, and all the legal status she currently had with him was that of a girlfriend at best! Or at worst... She didn't want to think about that.

Toby was happy staying with the Queen who called herself his "Aunt Linda". He had tried to go home to visit his Mom and Dad a few times, but it never worked. He wondered if there was something wrong with his powers, or if maybe someone had done something to stop him. Either way, it didn't work, so eventually he gave up trying. Linda had chosen to continue his schooling in the underground, so that he could grow up as normally as possible. She was really looking forward to becoming a grandmother as well, however. When would her daughter finally be wed?

Sarah had reached a decision. If Jareth could have that girl in his company, then two could play at that game! She hired Devlin on as her personal tutor. And because they were not married, Jareth really had no say in it. This was also her little way of speeding thigns up for the wedding she was actually starting to almost kind of like the idea of lately...

Devlin had actually appologized for his previous behavior, and come clean. He turned himself in to the High Fae courts, and recieved a light sentence for apparently cleaning up his ways. He had claimed he was under the control and influence of a Drallick, and Yvette even backed up his story. She, however, was given no sentence whatsoever as she was under the protection of the Goblin King. For some reason, this seemed to strike a nerve with Sarah...

Linda had chuckled to herself when she had heard Karen cry out her vendetta against her! She knew full well there was nothing that could be done about it. Whenever Jareth or Sarah asked her about the boy, she would make up an excuse, or change the subject entirely. She had told Toby to lie, and to tell Sarah that he was just visiting again. No one really questioned her story... Yet.

Besides, no one would want to go against her and start a war, now would they?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-END-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, or etc.**

A/N: Yes, I know this probably could have been better. But this was how I planned for it to end. I am aware it leaves many questions unsanswered, but fear not, because this is only the beginning! There will be a sequel to this, because I know how much you all liked it, and I really want to finish up the story. I appologize for the extra long wait on this chapter, but I was not sure how I wanted to end things. Yes, it was shorter than expected. Sorry... But it seems my head has kind of been in the clouds, and my interests lie elsewhere as of late. That, and I was working on my dress for the Renaissance Faire! Hahaha. Anyway, my fondest thanks to all those who have read and/or reviewed this story! I will begin working on the sequel right away, but I want to wrap up a few other stories that have been bugging me to be finished also. I would really love to know what all of you thought of this story, and thanks again! It has been a wonderful fantasic journey so far, and I hope it continues.

-Kaline Reine


End file.
